Kurt In Manhattan
by lemonwhiskers
Summary: Based on the film Maid in Manhattan. Kurt is a single parent working in a hotel in New York. He meets politician Blaine Anderson and his life instantly changes. Sparks fly but will Kurt's lies about his job ultimately destroy any connection they had?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I sincerely hope that this story hasn't been done before. I can only claim ignorance if it has. Right from the off I should mention that it will be quite AU. It won't be quite the same as the film, not quite the same as Glee. I'll make my own changes to make things fit better, so please don't hate me for them. Hopefully it'll make sense as the story progresses.**

**Please drop me a review and any suggestions you might have, they make me very happy indeed. I welcome constructive criticism, I'm always ready to improve and learn. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Maid in Manhattan, nor Glee.**

**Chapter 1**

Crisp autumn air was making its way through Manhattan, a slight wind caressing the steadily falling leaves that covered the ground. After the heat of the summer, coats were now finally being brought out again for good measure. A small friendly window looked out onto this scene from a second floor apartment. Kurt Hummel watched the people pass by below contentedly, tucking a stray strand of hair back from his face. He hummed under his breath before checking his watch for the third time in ten minutes.

'Ty! Come on buddy, we need to leave now!'

Kurt's soft lilting voice called out through the small but well decorated apartment. He had done the best with the money available to him. And although it wasn't what he had imagined when he was an idealistic dreamy-eyed teenager, it was home nonetheless.

He could hear a rustling from his son's room, but he still didn't emerge.

'We haven't got time for this if you want to get to school on time,' Kurt continued in a singsong voice.

Kurt could have sworn that he heard a muffled voice saying, 'I don't wanna go.' He chuckled softly but pretended he heard nothing, instead putting on his coat and scarf, which were lying over the back of an armchair.

A few moments later a seemingly miniature version of Kurt opened the bedroom door and walked out into the hall, head stuck in his jumper.

'Oh honey, what are we going to do with you?' Kurt gently pulled the jumper down over the boy's head, carefully trying not to ruffle his hair. When it was finally adjusted he could see piercing eyes staring up at him. Kurt kissed the top of his son's head, which was adorned with chestnut coloured hair, just like his own. He handed Ty his coat.

'Let's go,' he said with a smile, taking a hold of Ty's hand.

Ten minutes later, they were seated together on the bus on the way to Ty's school. Kurt held onto their bags, and noticed that his son was unusually quiet this morning. 'Are you excited about your speech?' Kurt asked.

Ty shook his head. Kurt frowned. 'Why not?'

'I don't want do it Daddy. Do you think I can just tell them that I can't do it?'

'Ty, you worked so hard on it, don't give up! You'll do a great job. Just remember how we practiced it and you'll be fine. And I'll be right there in the audience cheering for you.'

Ty mumbled something that Kurt didn't catch.

'You'll have to speak louder than that if you want people to hear you today.'

'I said that it's boring. I'm boring. No one will care.'

'Look at me,' said Kurt in a firm but gentle tone. Ty looked up at him, fear evident in his eyes. Kurt felt a pang of pain seeing it. He hated when his son was scared. It was his job to protect him.

'I care. We are Hummels, and do you know what that means? It means that we have confidence, and nobody pushes us around. We stand up for ourselves and we are proud of who we are. You're going to go up there today and ace it. I just know you will, okay? And when am I ever wrong?'

Ty gave him a smile small. It soon faltered as he thought of something else. 'Dad won't be there will he?'

Kurt put a protective arm around the young boy and pulled him close. He tried to show a reassuring expression as he spoke. Ty was so good at picking up things like that. Kurt sometimes wished he wasn't so observant. 'No he won't. You don't need to worry about that, it'll just be you and me, okay?'

Ty visibly relaxed at this news.

The rest of the journey went by quickly, as Kurt tried to take his son's mind off of the speech. The other passengers sitting near them had grown accustomed to their laughter every morning. The bond between them was evident. Kurt couldn't help but smile as he looked down at his son. What had he done to deserve something that made him so uncontrollably happy, someone that filled him with so much love?

They got off the bus and walked the last part of the way to the school. As soon as they drew close to the school gates, Kurt rummaged in his pocket and removed his old battered I-pod and gave it to his son. 'You can listen to this until school starts okay? Just make sure you don't lose it and put it away when teacher tells you to. And don't be nervous.'

Ty nodded, fumbling awkwardly with the earphones and looking resolutely at the ground. 'You'll be here later?'

Kurt crouched down and pulled him into a hug. 'Of course I will. I love you.'

'Love you too,' replied Ty shyly, and he kissed his father on the cheek before disappearing into the school.

Kurt began to quickly make his way to work. After another twenty minutes of commuting he found himself outside The Warbler, a long running hotel chain, and one of the most successful hotels in New York. This was where Kurt came to work everyday. He winced slightly as he approached. Back in school when he told people that they would one day work for him, he had honestly believed it. If only they could see him now.

He walked around to the back entrance, where he saw his fellow staff members. 'Just made it on time Hummel,' called out one of them. He waved his hand at him with a smirk. 'Always, Evans. Always.' He walked through the series of familiar corridors, before arriving outside the changing rooms.

Although he wasn't the only male member of the cleaning staff, he was the only one who availed of the ladies changing room. He was used to it by now. New York was obviously more accepting than Ohio but somehow the habit had stuck with him after all these years. And the other female cleaners didn't really seem to mind.

As he walked in, he saw his best friend. She was sitting on a bench tying her shoes. 'Hey Mercedes, any news this fine day?'

She grinned up at him. 'I do actually. You know Terri Shuester, the Assistant Manager? She's been promoted. You know what that means?'

Kurt cocked an eyebrow while he opened his locker and started changing into his uniform. 'Please enlighten me.'

'It means that _someone_ could take over her old position. You get what I'm saying white boy?'

'Mercedes please, don't be ridiculous.'

'What's ridiculous about it? It could be a real chance for you!'

'They don't make people like us managers, honey. It just doesn't happen when you don't have the experience.'

'You never know Kurt. You're the one who always talks about wanting to get a better paying job with better hours. This is the perfect opportunity!'

Kurt rolled his eyes, and continued to dress himself while Mercedes turned their conversation to other matters.

They were soon called into their morning meeting to discuss the schedule for the day. Kurt eyed the room curiously when he saw that Mr. Figgins, the head of the hotel, was also present. When everyone had arrived, he announced what Mercedes has already informed half of the ladies' locker room about. He explained that they were looking for someone to fill the job of assistant manager.

Mercedes quickly interrupted. 'Sir? Could anyone, like a member of the cleaning staff, apply for this job?'

Mr. Figgins nodded. 'As long as you have spent at least a year working here and have worked and conducted yourself in a satisfactory manner, you may apply. We want to make The Warbler accommodating for everyone, including our staff. I'll leave application forms in here later in the day.'

Mercedes nudged Kurt playfully, but Kurt was lost in thought. Getting a promotion would make life much easier for him and Ty. And maybe he could start auditioning again in his free time…

He shook his head. No. The time for show tunes was over. Maybe if he didn't have a child to support… But he did. And now things were different. He was being selfish. It was his responsibility to take care of Ty. God knows that his ex-partner couldn't do it. And if taking care of Ty meant that he would take a managerial position and sacrifice his Broadway dream, then so be it. Ty would come first for him now. Always.

Of course this was never how he imagined his life would turn out. He had expected to be living the highlife as a Broadway star, or the owner of a style magazine, or the designer of his own clothing line. Life, it seemed, had gotten in the way. He was now a twenty-six year old single parent, living in New York and working as a hotel cleaner. But he had Ty. And that one constant was enough to keep him going when he otherwise might have crumbled. He had never seriously planned on having children when he was younger. Hell, he had never planned on having such a broken relationship with his ex-partner. But he wouldn't change it for all the Broadway roles in the world now, because Ty was easily the best thing that had ever happened to him.

Kurt realized that he had zoned out for the rest of the meeting. As he left the room, he had to discreetly ask Mercedes what exactly they were expected to do for the rest of the day.

Mercedes counted out their duties for the day on her fingers. 'We have to clean out Mr. Puckerman's mini bar, apparently he's abstaining from having alcohol again. Then you-know-who is coming, he's moving from the Four Seasons. Apparently all is forgiven from the last time. But he'll be a royal pain in the ass I can tell you.'

Kurt winced at the memories, and the torture that that particular guest would undoubtedly inflict upon them.

Mercedes looked thoughtful for a moment. 'There was someone else too. Oh, how did I forget! That new assembly man, Blaine Anderson is arriving soon and his suite needs to have a mini conference area.'

'Blaine Anderson?' Kurt questioned excitedly. '_The _Blaine Anderson?'

Mercedes chuckled loudly. 'I don't know how you missed that the first time round honey. Big fan?'

'Fan? Try hero, Mercedes! He's the most influential gay politician since Harvey Milk! If he gets elected he'll make a huge difference for people like me and not just in New York!'

'Are you sure it's just his policies that have got you so excited?' Mercedes fell into a fit of giggles, while Kurt shoved her lightheartedly.

'Come on. I have to leave early for Ty's speech at school, so let's get this work over with.'

'But seriously, Kurt. I know that he's gay and even _I_ can't help fancying him. You can't seriously pretend that he isn't gorgeous.'

Kurt said nothing but the tinge of pink now covering his cheeks gave Mercedes the answer she wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Blaine Anderson meant action. He was finally in town and gearing up for the biggest event of his career thus far. And a spectacular event it was going to be, regardless of its outcome. Newspapers screamed out the latest news about him, and they condemned and praised him in equal measures. While some said that he was the perfect symbol of equality and change, others were intimidated by his liberal policies. He was easily the most loved, and yet the most feared candidate. Those who supported him did so fiercely. The people who opposed him showed equally ferocity.

While Blaine was an energetic young man, he couldn't help but find it all exhausting. It was moments like these, when he took time out of his busy schedule to walk or listen to music, that he truly realized just how hectic his life was. He had little time for family or friends, instead throwing himself entirely into his campaign.

He sighed as he entered his hotel suite, still thinking in this vein. He kept a tight hold on his dog's leash in his hand while tiredly running his hand over his thickly gelled hair. He didn't even know if he was supposed to have dogs up here, but someone had yet to reprimand him. He decided to interpret that as silent permission. He refused to leave Rufus behind in a kennel. Blaine had truly grown to appreciate the sentiment that a dog could be a man's best friend in the last few months. Rufus wouldn't be upset with him if he messed up a speech or failed to appeal to a certain voting demographic. And Blaine truly loved him for that.

He shut the door behind him with a click and removed the leash from the Rufus' neck before sending him off with a gentle pat. He walked over to the mini bar, aware that Wes, his campaign manager, was brandishing a newspaper at him and lecturing him about something. He didn't even bother to pay any attention to Wes' constant nagging however. That was, he didn't until Wes hit him over the head with the newspaper he was carrying. Then he started to pay attention.

'Blaine Anderson! Do you ever listen to me?'

'I get it, don't give the press a reason to think I'm a playboy or untrustworthy, blah blah blah. I broke up with Jeremiah about three weeks ago, Wes. I'm hardly going to be out screwing every guy in New York. It's not like I did that even before I started a long term relationship.'

'Yes, but people will not willingly take your assurances about that. I'm serious Blaine! Some people will do anything to smear your campaign. You're going to have to be far more careful. Avoid _anything_ that could lead to a scandal. Because if there is a scandal, your career is as good as over.'

'As is yours,' quipped Blaine.

Wes rolled his eyes. 'We're buddies Blaine; I'm trying to look out for you here. And not just because I happen to be your campaign manager.'

There was a silence for a moment, where Blaine felt slightly guilty for snapping at his friend like that. He cleared his throat awkwardly. 'So, what else are they saying in the papers these days?'

Wes skimmed through the article quickly. 'It appears that you are the sentimental favourite in the race. People were very fond of your father, the great Senator Anderson. And people like the idea of senators in the same family. You know, sons following in their father's footsteps as long as they have a brain and it's not nepotism or anything.'

Blaine shrugged off his jacket and knelt down to pet Rufus, who had come back to him and started whining at his feet.

'So what have you got lined up for me for this week? We're hardly going to that Sylvester's benefit dinner thing.'

Wes looked at his feet guiltily.

'You're not serious!' exclaimed Blaine. 'You know that I can't stand her! I _told_ you that I wasn't going to do it. In fact, I vividly recall saying that I'd rather gnaw off my own hand than attend!'

'I know that Blaine, but we really need her to be on your side for the campaign. She's an invaluable ally, really. Even if it does result in the loss of your hand.'

Blaine did not deign him with a response, instead choosing to go to the bathroom and ignoring what Wes shouted after him. He couldn't sum up the energy to realize that he may be acting a bit petulantly.

He quickly closed the bathroom door behind him and moved over to the toilet. Just as he unzipped his fly, he heard a gasp from behind him. He quickly used his hand to cover the unzipped area and looked over to see a very embarrassed and flustered hotel worker.

'I –I'm so sorry sir,' stuttered the employee, who put a hand to the side of his face to avert his eyes in an attempt to give Blaine one last remaining ounce of privacy. Blaine couldn't help but think that the man's action was quite cute and innocent, temporarily making him forget his own mortification. The man quickly stumbled over to the door to make his escape.

'Thanks!' Blaine called out as the he closed the door behind him, trying to keep the embarrassment from his voice. He was now alone at last, and felt the blush that had risen to his cheeks subside. As soon as he had finished and walked back out into the suite, he began to think of his campaign again and forgot all about the incident and the man, whose face he had failed to take in.

As soon as the door to Mr. Anderson's suite was closed, Kurt let out an embarrassed giggle and tried to calm the fierce blush that had taken over his cheeks. He fanned himself quickly, dispelling the uncomfortable warmth that had temporarily taken over his body. He had just met Blaine Anderson, in a toilet. He groaned. Of all the possible ways to meet, this was the one that _had_ to occur. He probably thought that Kurt was a complete pervert now. He made a mental note to never tell Mercedes about this.

He had little time to reflect on the meeting however, as he now had to meet with the most demanding client in the hotel. Although Kurt had never had to deal with him personally, he had heard many horror stories from the other staff. The stories were usually accompanied by harsh descriptions and a variety of strong expletives. With a sigh, or perhaps it was a suppressed shudder, he started to make his way back downstairs.

Five minutes later Finn, one of the porters, allowed his body to sag with relief when he opened the door to find Kurt on the other side.

'Finn, what are you still doing here?'

Finn groaned. 'Dude seriously, this guy is a nightmare! Thank god you're here!'

Kurt rolled his eyes. 'Don't call me dude. Anyway, I think you can escape now, I'll take care of everything from here.'

'Thanks dude. Uh, I mean… Kurt. You're a lifesaver!'

Finn scurried out of the room, and Kurt could now hear the sound of a heated voice from the bedroom. He approached and knocked cautiously on the door.

'Just hang on a second Shelby,' he heard the voice say from the other side of the door. 'Come in.'

Kurt opened the door tentatively to see an attractive, pale brunette, holding a phone away from his ear.

The man snapped his fingers at Kurt. 'Finally! I've been waiting forever for some proper service. That freakishly tall doorman was a nightmare. I need you to start unpacking those.'

The man went back to arguing down the phone. Kurt looked around to see a stack of suitcases by the opposite wall. He walked over and carefully unzipped the first one. He stifled a gasp. The clothes were simply exquisite. This was the kind of wardrobe he had imagined having a few years ago, rather than making do with cheap imitations and worn-out classics. The fabric, the designs, the perfect tailoring. It was exactly what he wanted but could never afford.

He put the clothes away efficiently. He was so absorbed in admiring them that he didn't notice that the guest had finished his phone call and was now watching him. He was startled when he spoke again.

'That needs to be pressed,' he said suddenly, causing Kurt to jump and nearly drop the trousers he was holding.

'S-Sure thing Sir.'

'You're much more competent than the maids they normally send up to me.'

'I'm not actually a maid, I'm –'

He interrupted him with a wave of a hand. 'I need you to do a favour for me, it seems like I can trust you to handle it. You look like you know you're way around fashion well enough.'

Kurt flushed slightly with pride, before he heard what the man went on to say. 'I need you take this suit somewhere to get tailored. They'll probably need to model it on you, just so they can pin it properly. They will already have my measurements.'

Kurt took in a stuttered breath. 'Um, well it's really the concierge's job to do that sort of thing.'

The guest sent him a stern look. 'But I am asking _you_ to do it. See that it's done promptly won't you? And send someone else to finish the unpacking on your way out.'

With that, the man took out his phone once more and began to speak furiously with the person on the other end of the call.

Kurt ground his teeth together, frustration coursing through his body. He couldn't afford to be late for his son's speech and at this rate he would barely make it on time.

Kurt softly closed the door behind him, carefully holding the suit out in front of his body. 'Jesse St. James totally Jesse St. sucks!' he muttered mutinously under his breath. How could his day get any worse after this?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: Thanks for all the alerts. Sorry if the update took a while, still trying to get settled in college.**

**Enjoy and please drop a review. Sorry this is so short!**

'Ty?' Kurt asked as he slowly opened the door that led backstage. He saw his son's back facing him, sitting on the floor, arms curled around himself.

'Oh Ty,' Kurt said softly, and in the next second, he knelt down next to him.

'They're all laughing at me,' Ty muttered and Kurt saw a single tear fall down his cheek.

'I'm so sorry honey. Sometimes it just happens. Even to grown ups.' Kurt gently used his thumb to wipe away the tear, noticing how his son was avoiding eye contact with him.

'I don't want you to be ashamed of me,' Ty said bashfully.

Kurt's breath hitched and felt his heart break a little to hear his son say that. 'Ty, please listen to me. _Nothing_ you could ever do would make me ashamed of you. _Nothing_. I love you, no matter what.'

Ty looked up at him hopefully. 'Will I have to do that again?'

'I don't think you should give up buddy. It'll go better next time right? But I won't force you if you really don't want to.'

Suddenly Ty threw himself into his father's arms. 'I love you dad.'

Kurt couldn't help grinning. 'I love you too.'

While he held his son, his mind relived the incident that had let to this conservation. He had arrived on time to Ty's speech, despite Jesse and his damn suits. He had taken a seat where he knew that Ty would easily see him. When he had stood up to give his speech, Kurt clapped louder than anyone else in the audience. But after the first few words, Kurt could see that Ty's nerves were taking over. He stammered and lost his place in his notes. He looked down at his father who gave him an encouraging smile. But even that wasn't enough. He stumbled over more words, barely able to form coherent sentences. His hands wouldn't stop shaking. He couldn't finish it. He fled the stage in humiliation, unaware that Kurt had jumped out of his seat to follow him almost instantly.

Kurt was brought back to the present day when Ty started to move away from him. Kurt smoothed down his hair before speaking again. 'So how about we get out of here and go home? We can get some pizza and just sit in front of the TV until bedtime. How does that sound? And then you'll come with me to work in the morning.'

Ty beamed up at him. 'Sure.' *****

The following morning, Blaine had just finished putting a leash on Rufus when Wes entered the room. He narrowed his eyes while he observed Blaine.

'And where exactly do you think you're going Blaine Anderson?' he asked.

Blaine rolled his eyes. 'Where do you think?'

'Oh no, you're not going out now. You have to put in an appearance at the ladies lunch downstairs!'

'Wes, how stupid do you think I am! The man running against me for senate is speaking at that lunch. I'm not going to try to upstage him, it just looks petty.'

By now Blaine was walking down the hotel corridor and on the way to the lift. 'Listen, I just want you to win this election, is that so bad?' said Wes, who was incessantly following him.

'You just don't give up, do you?'

Wes grinned back at him like a maniac. 'You've known me since high school. Why do you think I carried that gavel around with me all the time? It gives you authority.'

Blaine resisted the urge to roll his eyes once more, instead getting into the lift that had just pinged open. He got in, and noticed a young boy standing near the door with headphones surrounding his ears.

At first, he said nothing to the boy. That was, until Rufus approached the boy eagerly. The boy bent down and he petted the dog just as enthusiastically.

Blaine smiled softly while the two interacted. 'His name is Rufus.'

The boy continued to pay more attention to the dog, but Blaine heard him softly say, 'Hello Rufus'.

'What are you listening to?'

At first, the boy seemed very hesitant to respond, and he even seemed a bit frightened.

'Train,' he said timidly, slowly removing his headphones.

Blaine grinned at him, trying to make him feel less intimidated. 'They're a great band. I used to listen to them in college all the time. What's your name?'

'Ty'.

'Nice to meet you Ty. I'm Blaine. And this here is Wes,' he said with his hand gesturing in Wes' direction.

'I know who you are,' said Ty softly.

'And what do you know exactly?' Blaine asked, not unkindly.

Ty was twisting the I-pod in hands nervously. 'I know that you're running for senate. And your voting records, and that you consistently stand up for gay rights in America. And you're a democrat.'

Wes narrowed his eyes at the boy. 'How do you know all this? What press are you affiliated with?'

Ty's eyes widened and he looked frightened. 'I – I'm only ten!'

Blaine elbowed Wes. 'Give the kid a break Wes.'

'But how does he know all that when he's so young? Kids hate politics!' Wes protested.

'M-my dad talks a lot about you,' stammered Ty. This shut Wes up, and Blaine turned his attention to him once more.

'Only good things I hope,' said Blaine playfully.

Ty nodded furiously. 'He really admires you. He says that you're exactly the kind of politician he wanted when he was growing up. He hopes that you get elected and he's going to vote for you.'

'Well your dad seems like a very sensible man.'

'He's amazing.'

'I'm sure he is,' said Blaine gently.

Ty seemed to smile genuinely at that.

'W-where are you going now?'

'I'm going to walk Rufus around New York for a bit. We both need the fresh air,' Blaine said.

When the door opened at the ground floor, Ty seemed to be having an internal struggle about something. Blaine had opened to say his mouth to say goodbye when Ty finally spoke. 'If my dad say yes, can I go with you? To walk Rufus?'

Seeing Wes about to protest, Blaine made a snap decision. 'You know what? Why not? How about I go up with you? And Wes, you take Rufus outside until I come down again.'

Blaine quickly got back into the elevator with Ty, watching Wes getting dragged away by his over-active dog. He chuckled and looked down to see Ty smiling shyly up at him. 'So Ty, where can we find your dad?'


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: Again, thank you so much for the reviews! I'm just going to warn you now that I'll be starting to add my own things to the story from now on. So if you see something that you don't recognize from the film, it's intentional. Please review if you have the time!**

After Ty's speech, Kurt had kept his word and they had a boys' night in, with Ty soon falling into a deep comfortable sleep. The next morning, Kurt had brought him to work and left him with his friend Tina to look after in the relative calm of the staff area. He promised that he would be back to check on him every hour. Ty's shyness had emerged again, leaving him unable to really speak to Kurt's colleagues, shrinking into his own shell. Kurt couldn't help blaming himself for allowing this to happen, for not having anyone else to look after Ty properly.

On top of this, he had received a phone call early this morning that had unnerved him thoroughly. He couldn't remember feeling so put out in quite a while. Mercedes seemed to sense this, as they met to start their rounds. After a few minutes of silence, she spoke up. 'Damn Kurt, would you quit moping? You're no fun to be around today!'

Kurt sighed, pushing his supply trolley in front of him. 'Whatever. Today has not been a good day for Kurt Hummel, and it's not even half way through.'

Mercedes' look softened as she took in the stress and tension in Kurt's appearance.

'White boy, what's going on in that pretty little head of yours? I don't think you just happened to get out on the wrong side of the bed this morning. Am I right?'

Kurt nodded. 'I- I got a phone call this morning,' he said hesitantly. 'It was from the Warren Correctional Institution.'

Her mouth dropped open in shock. 'About what?'

'They said – It's not important. Forget I said anything.'

Mercedes grabbed his arm, causing him to flinch involuntarily. She released him quickly. 'Kurt honey, it's obviously not nothing. The last time you flinched when anyone touched you was a few years ago now. Please talk to me! It's not healthy to shut people out.'

Kurt closed his eyes, breathing deeply. 'Sorry Mercy, I'm just a bit on edge. They said that he wants me to visit. Apparently they're considering letting him out soon for his good behaviour. They think it might be good to see him before he gets out. You know, reconciliation and everything.'

Mercedes pulled him into a tight hug. 'I'm so sorry boo. But don't do anything you don't want to. He lost you, and he doesn't get to worm his way back into your life. You've moved on with Ty. And if he comes near you, I'll cut him.'

She felt Kurt relax and let out a watery chuckle on hearing that. 'You certainly have my permission to do so,' he said while he moved out of the hug, quickly wiping away a few stray tears that had fallen onto his cheeks. 'I know I've gotten over it. I guess it was just so unexpected. It shocked me and I didn't know how to react.'

Mercedes looked at him affectionately. 'You're safe boo.'

He gave her a genuine smile. 'I know. I'm happy here. But I don't want to dwell on this now, it isn't worth my time and attention. Now let's get back to work and go sort out the mess Mr. St. James has undoubtedly left us.'

No sooner had the words left his mouth, than the man in question appeared around the corner in front of them and began to walk in their direction. A flash of recognition was apparent in Jesse's eyes.

'You're the maid that helped me yesterday aren't you?' he asked, surveying Kurt closely.

'I'm not actually a m-' Kurt broke off when Jesse raised an eyebrow. He nodded mutely.

'I need you to do me another favour. I have an outfit left up in the wardrobe that simply does not work for me. It's too tight. I need you to return it for me. The receipt is pinned onto it.' Without waiting for an answer, he stalked off, leaving the two cleaners in the middle of the hall. 'Asshole,' Mercedes muttered while they headed towards Jesse's room. They chatted idly until they had the door unlocked and then she headed straight to the wardrobe.

'Hot damn!' Mercedes exclaimed when she had located the outfit. 'Kurt take a look at this!' she said as she removed it from the wardrobe and laid it reverently on the bed.

Kurt took a look at it and gasped. He nearly passed out when he saw the price tag. 'Mercedes,' he whispered. 'This costs more than my god damn apartment!'

Mercedes looked at him. She then looked at the outfit, and back to him again, an eyebrow cocked. Kurt realized what she was thinking, and his eyes widened in horror. '_No_, Mercedes! Are you insane?' he hissed. 'It's not even mine, I can't go and try on someone else's clothes!'

She shrugged at him and started taking them off the hanger. 'Kurt he's bringing them back to the shop anyway, where's the harm in seeing if they fit?'

Kurt spluttered, trying to form a coherent sentence on why this was wrong on so many levels. In retaliation, Mercedes sent him a fierce glare and he shut up quickly.

A few minutes later he emerged from the bathroom, practically glowing. 'Oh Kurt. It's _gorgeous_.'

He couldn't help grinning. 'This is almost like what I used to wear back in high school. Except classier. And more expensive. God, how could he give such a fabulous outfit away?' He found a full-length mirror in the bathroom and admired himself in it. The tight black trousers accentuated his long thin legs, while still looking elegant. The dark button up shirt fitted snugly into his chest and arms, showing off his lithe body. To finish it off, there was a tight grey waistcoat, a grey bow tie and an impossibly soft beige scarf. On anyone else it might have looked mediocre. On Kurt it looked stunning.

His admiration for the outfit was interrupted when he suddenly saw his son's reflection in the mirror. 'Ty!' he turned to him worriedly. 'Are you okay, has something happened? How did you find me in here?'

'I asked Tina where you went. Dad, I met a man in an elevator and he said I could go with him to give his dog a walk if you said yes. Please, can I go?'

The air in Kurt's lungs completely left him on hearing his son's words. He lunged forward and grabbed his son by his shoulders. 'Ty! What have I told you about talking to strangers? What were you doing wandering around the hotel by yourself?'

'But daddy, he's –'

'No buts! _Anything_ could have happened to you! What would I have done if you hadn't come back! Please, never ever do that again!' Kurt had buried his face in his son's shoulder at this point. 'Where has this man gone?'

'He's right here,' said a deep voice from the door. Kurt was too busy hugging his son close to him to look up at the man properly.

'I didn't mean to overhear your conversation. I swear I'm not some weird, disturbed creep. My name's –'

Kurt looked up and Blaine (for it was he) was unable to continue his introduction as he looked into Kurt's face for the first time. Words caught in his throat.

Kurt recognized the handsome face straight away, and his eyes nearly popped out of his head. 'Blaine Anderson,' he breathed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**A/N: Argh, I totally didn't mean to put both of those chapters up in the one go! I actually only scribbled the second one down in about ten minutes just to see where it would go! But thank you to TerriblySpy for pointing out that enormous typo, I'll update later in the week with corrections.**

**Cheers again to my reviewers, you make me quite happy. And if anyone else has any comments, hit that button!**

Blaine stood in awe of the man in front of him. His features were almost angelic, despite his flustered state. Who was this man?

Kurt stood up in a flash, but still kept Ty close to him. It was almost as if his son could protect and hide him from the Adonis standing in the room that he was supposed to be cleaning. He couldn't believe his eyes. He feared that any second now his mouth and brain would become unsynchronized and he would say something idiotic. Something along the lines of, 'Oh my gosh you are even _more_ attractive and dapper in real life than in the papers!' or, 'Can I get your autograph?' Instead, Kurt tried to keep a level head and be steady, professional and calm.

He failed.

In a trembling voice, he said sincerely, 'Mr. Anderson. This is… an honour. I've been following your campaign from the beginning, I really hope that you get elected. It would be wonderful to finally have a good representative for the gay community in New York. And America, come to think of it. You certainly have my vote.'

Blaine gave him a wide grin that dazzled Kurt into shocked silence. His warm hazel eyes made him feel at ease. 'Please, call me Blaine. And thank you. It means a lot to know that I have supporters out there. Your son might have mentioned to me that you were a fan,' he joked. 'Mr…?'

Kurt laughed. Blaine thought that he had never heard such a heavenly sound. 'If I can't be formal, than neither can you! It's only fair. My name is-'

'Jesse!'

Kurt looked around to see Mercedes standing at the door. He opened his mouth to ask her what she was talking about. But before he could, she talked over him.

'I couldn't help overhearing your conversation with Jesse, Mr. Anderson,' she said while giving Blaine an apologetic look. She turned back to Kurt, giving him a quick wink. 'I think maybe you should go with Ty. Weren't you just saying how you needed to get some fresh air? I have your coat right here.'

The penny dropped. Kurt's eyes opened impossibly wide and he stared in disbelief at her. Was she insane? But his judgment was temporarily suspended when Blaine spoke again.

'I would love that! If your partner doesn't mind and you're not busy of course?' he asked eagerly. His puppy dog eyes were impossible to resist.

'Dad doesn't have a partner,' said Ty quickly, but with a knowing smile.

Blaine looked to him for confirmation, looking possibly even more excited than before. 'I don't have a partner,' echoed Kurt slightly numbly. His brain melted when Blaine's smile became even warmer, if that was at all possible. 'Then I insist that you come out with us Jesse. This is too good an opportunity for us to miss wouldn't you say?'

Kurt had to remember not to let his mouth hang open unattractively. Was Blaine Anderson, politician and all round perfect man, _flirting_ with him? With Kurt Hummel? No, that was impossible. Why would he be interested in someone like Kurt? He decided to ignore the tightening in his chest and merely nodded. He took Ty's small hand in his own, squeezing it tightly. Kurt threw a pleading look to Mercedes when Blaine held the door open for him, but she merely smirked back at him. 'Have a good time!' she called out.

While Kurt tried to avoid drawing attention to himself, he took sneak peaks at Blaine. However, on almost every occasion, he saw that Blaine was staring back at him. He would then blush and turn away, trying to pretend that he hadn't been caught.

Blaine felt a little flutter in his chest each time he saw the pink flush tingeing Kurt's pale cheeks, but he wasn't entirely sure what it was. He noticed his shyness and found it unbelievably endearing. He had never found himself so instantly attracted to someone. His appearance was unique, beautiful even. He emitted a certain fragility and vulnerability, and yet underneath Blaine could sense that Kurt was strong. That he could stand up for himself when he needed to. And that he would do _anything_ for his son. Their strong bond was evident when they were talking about each other, and even more so when they were in the same room. Kurt's scared voice when he had seen his son in the hotel room had pierced through Blaine, had moved him. It made him realize how foolishly he had behaved in the elevator. Talking to a small boy and then taking him to walk his dog around New York? 'No wonder Jesse was scared to death,' he mused. The boy had seemed very nervous when Blaine started talking to him. He must have gotten this from Kurt.

His reverie was cut short when the elevator opened once more on the ground floor. Kurt turned to him and gave him a shy smile, before walking out in front of him. Blaine realized that Ty had the same shy smile. He told Kurt that he needed to talk to Wes quickly and that he would seem them outside in a moment.

As soon as Kurt stepped outside the hotel doors however, his smile was replaced by an expression of shock and then anxiety. The rapid flashes of light and obnoxious shouting caused Ty to whimper slightly, unsure of how to react. Kurt wound his arms around him and whispered words of comfort, though he couldn't deny the bubble of nervousness settling in his stomach. He couldn't see a way out through the tight circle of paparazzi. 'What connection do you have to Mr. Anderson?' one of them shouted. Kurt gaped at him incredulously.

Blaine came out and rescued them as soon as he saw the commotion outside. 'There's nothing to see here ladies and gents. Just a friend of mine and his son.' He turned to Kurt, placing a protective hand on his shoulder. He added in an undertone, 'You go on, I'll deal with them.'

Kurt hurried away with Ty when Blaine found a parting for them. Once they were further down the road, Ty turned to him. 'Daddy, where did you get those clothes? And why did Mercedes call you Jesse? I knew I shouldn't say anything, but I don't get it.'

'I'm just borrowing someone's clothes honey; I'm going to give them back as soon as Blaine goes home. And… well I don't know why she called me Jesse. It's complicated I guess.'

'You used to say that things are only as complicated as you want them to be,' Ty corrected him softly.

Kurt gave him a smile. 'When did you get so smart, buddy?' He pressed a quick kiss to his hair before fixing his bow tie self-consciously. 'But it looks pretty great, right? It's a pretty awesome outfit, if I do say so myself.'

'Yeah,' said Ty, nodding enthusiastically. 'It's a shame you can't wear them more often, I know you like them. It looks great.'

Ty saw that Blaine was approaching them again, having finished with the paparazzi. 'And I think that Blaine thinks so too,' he added.

Kurt raised an eyebrow in surprise at his son's words, but didn't have time to reply as Blaine caught up with him, slightly out of breath. 'Sorry about that Jesse, they have a tendency to pounce on anyone if they think they can get a story. But I'm all yours now.' Blaine winked.

Kurt wondered if it was physically possible to die from blushing too many times in one day.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

'Ty, stay close okay?' Kurt called out anxiously as his son eagerly took Rufus' lead and ran off down the main path in the park. He watched him carefully while slowly walking on. Then a sudden realization hit him. He was conscious that this was the first time that he was alone in Blaine's company. His throat became very dry. Why was he so god damn nervous? 'Tell a joke, make him laugh, impress him!' shouted a panicky voice in his head.

But before he could do so, Blaine guided him over to a bench. He looked at it hesitantly, wishing that he had brought tissues. Blaine noticed his disgust at the state of the seat and chuckled. He shuffled out of his jacket and placed it down in the space in front of Kurt.

'Oh no, please don't! I don't want to ruin your jacket.'

Blaine waved his hand in response. 'Seriously, it's fine. Your seat awaits you, your highness!' He gave a mock bow, and Kurt couldn't help but smile and thank him.

'Are you always this dapper?' he teased.

'Only when I'm in the company of people I'm trying to impress,' Blaine shot back.

Kurt blushed furiously, _again._

_'_Well, am I succeeding?' the other man pressed, a smirk evident on his face.

Kurt decided that now was a good time to change the conversation, before Blaine began to think that he was an obsessive fan.

'How do you deal with all that press? Don't you find it intimidating? Not to mention that most of them are probably trying to disgrace your campaign or something?' Kurt asked after a moment of desperately searching his brain for conversation starters. Kurt sighed inwardly. At least he had avoided mentioning the weather.

Blaine shrugged. 'You get used to it I suppose. It comes with the job. You have to train yourself to handle them and deal with them; otherwise they can tear you down. It isn't so bad after a while actually. People complain about them, but I can't argue that they don't give me the publicity that my campaign needs. It's annoying, but a necessary evil.'

They fell into a comfortable conversation, talking about music and singing, politics and coffee. Kurt kept an eye out for his son though, watching Ty's progress with Rufus. He looked happier than Kurt had seen him in a long time.

'He's a great kid,' said Blaine.

'Isn't he? I'm really proud of him,' said Kurt, voice full of affection. He turned to Blaine before speaking again. 'And thank you. For all this,' he said sincerely. 'He's been a bit down lately. He had a speech yesterday and he messed it up. He worked so hard on it and it just wasn't his day. It's hard with only me to look after him. I know that it's better than being with his dad, but I still can't help thinking that he still needs more than one adult in his life to look after him. If something happened to me, I don't know what would happen to him.'

'You've done a great job with him. He's a smart kid. And he loves you a lot, it's obvious. Do you mind if I ask what happened?'

'He got really nervous and ran off the stage. He couldn't speak in front of everyone. I don't think he ever wants to do it again, though hopefully he won't hold me to that. He's more like _my_ dad that way; he was never one for performing in front of audiences. He isn't scared of anyone, but he doesn't like that kind of attention either.'

Blaine looked at him a bit nervously. 'I uh, I actually meant what happened with his other dad. Obviously you don't have to tell me if you don't want to…'

Blaine noticed that Kurt had paled slightly and his hands were fidgeting nervously with the buttons on his shirt. He carefully covered Kurt's hand in one of his own and squeezed gently.

Kurt gave him a small smile, but couldn't help the tears that were threatening to form in his eyes. 'I just… I don't talk about it much. We left him behind when it became too much, and hopefully the son of a bitch won't come near us again. Sorry.' He fiercely wiped away the tears running down his cheeks. 'Sorry. It's been a few years now, but I still don't like talking about him.'

'Hey, it's okay. I'm sorry for bringing it up.' He gave Kurt's hand another squeeze. 'I know a place nearby, somewhere that no one else really knows about. Let me take you there.' He gently brought Kurt up to his feet. He didn't let go of his slender hand. And Kurt didn't mind.

Ten minutes later, Kurt was breathing out slowly in wonder. He found himself doing that a lot around Blaine. They were still in the park, but the shorter man had led them to secluded spot, infused with sweet scents and colour sparkling vivaciously in contrast to the paved ground.

'I never knew this was here,' he murmured.

'Sometimes you have to look to find true beauty. It doesn't just come to you. You have to really _look_,' Blaine replied earnestly, staring deep into his eyes.

Kurt didn't dare look away until he heard Rufus barking insistently and his son's laughter. His heartbeat relaxed now that he was no longer maintaining eye contact. 'I guess if you can come out with things like that on the spot, it's no wonder that you're into public speaking,' Kurt joked weakly.

Blaine shrugged. 'I used to be quite bad actually. It's taken me a good few years to get the hang of it. I loved performing, but for some reason, public speaking didn't come as naturally to me. I was nearly crippled with nerves when I started.'

Ty's head jerked up nearby when he heard this. 'How – how did you get better?' he inquired.

'Come here for a second,' said Blaine. He crouched down to the boy's eye level as he approached, fumbling around in his pocket. Eventually, his fingers emerged into the open air again, holding a paper clip.

'See this?' Ty nodded. 'Before I start speaking, I hold onto this. And then I take all my nerves and scared feelings and push them into the paper clip. Then I feel more relaxed and confident. Here, take it.'

Ty hesitated. Blaine merely laughed and pressed the paper clip into the boy's hand. Ty now looked delighted. 'Look dad!' he called out excitedly. 'I'll be able to do better next time now!'

'You sure will,' Kurt replied. 'You should thank Blaine for helping you,' he encouraged softly.

Kurt didn't expect Ty to turn and shyly hug the man who was still crouched down on his knees. His mouth hung open in shock. Ty barely talked to Mercedes, and avoided all his other friends at the hotel. And now after knowing this man for barely an hour, he was comfortable enough to hug him. Kurt could only look on in amazement.

If he had been thinking about more than just his son, he might have seen how Blaine had sighed, and looked happily to Kurt's face. And if Kurt had asked Ty why he chose to hug Blaine, he would have said that anyone who makes his daddy smile that much _must_ be a nice man.

Both of the Hummel boys were starting to fall for the politician, something that neither of them could have predicted a mere day ago. And it was still only day one of their acquaintance.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**A/N: I've been sick in bed the last few days so I thought that I would give you guys a quicker update, and a much longer chapter than usual to keep me occupied. Once again, thank you for your reviews and feel free to keep them coming - I'd love to break the 20 mark!**

**Enjoy!**

Blaine sank down wearily into the sofa in his suite after removing Rufus' leash and letting him wander free. While he was vaguely aware of Wes ranting at him, his mind could only concentrate on one thing - Jesse.

He could hardly believe that he had only met him today. How could one feel so comfortable around a virtual stranger? How could he feel like he knew everything and nothing about him all at once? His tinkling laugh and easy conversation, his occasional biting and sarcastic wit, the way he blushed self-consciously highlighting his porcelain skin, his devotion to his son - these details were all etched into his mind. He doubted that he could ever forget them even if he wanted to.

After leaving the secluded spot in the park, they had wandered around and briefly visited the zoo. While it felt like only a few fleeting moments to Blaine, he conceded that it must have taken an hour or two. It seemed even shorter when Jesse had announced that he had somewhere else to be. Blaine sighed as he remembered their parting.

'_Jesse, please. Is this it? You're just going to leave now and I won't ever see you again?'_

_The slender man shook his head. 'This is… complicated,' he finished eventually. He allowed himself a small wry smile. 'It was lovely meeting you Blaine,' sticking out his hand tentatively._

_Blaine clutched it firmly, hoping that the contact would change the other man's mind. 'Will you be at the hotel for long?'_

_Blaine could have sworn that Jesse's face wore a sad expression for a moment, before it disappeared. 'Sometimes I feel like I live there.'_

_Blaine quickly said goodbye to Ty, before turning to Jesse again. 'There's a black tie dinner on Monday. They're raising money for charity and I - I want to see you again. Come with me?'_

_Jesse chewed his lip nervously. 'I'm sorry. I'm busy on Monday.'_

'_Can't you change it?'_

'_It's –'_

'_Complicated,' Blaine finished with a sigh._

How was he going to talk to him again? This connection was far too important to let slip away. And he knew that Kurt was interested, everything in his behavior towards him indicated it. He had to do something, find a way to contact him... He paused. Where had he met him initially in the hotel? He felt himself grow excited. He could send a note! It would have the desired effect without making him look too much like a crazed stalker!

'Blaine Anderson!' came Wes' voice, which now had a shrill tone to it. 'I told you to come back in ten minutes. Ten minutes! You've been gone three hours! Why the hell are you getting so distracted all of a sudden! You're acting like a love struck teenager, I'm half expecting a Katy Perry playlist to emerge at any moment!'

Blaine looked at him confusedly, before finding what he was looking for. 'Ah ha!' he exclaimed, ripping a pen from Wes' shirt pocket.

He opened the pad of paper sitting on the coffee table in front of him, and hastily began to write. After a minute he was done, and he ripped the page out with a flourish. He called out to one of the butlers. 'Could you take this to Jesse St. James in the Park Suite? Thank you.'

Blaine sat back into the couch more contentedly this time, not noticing the fierce glare that Wes was giving him.

Wes turned to one of the aides and hissed, 'find out who Jesse St. James is. Immediately. I want _every single detail._'  
>*****<p>

Downstairs, Kurt was changing back into his uniform with Mercedes' help. In between making himself presentable, he had spilled most of the details to his best friend.

'It's complicated? What the hell kind of answer is that white boy?' she laughed, handing him his socks.

Kurt rolled his eyes. 'It's an honest one! He thinks I'm a guest here! And he doesn't even know my real name! I don't know how I let you get me into this mess,' he grumbled.

'Okay, okay, I get that. But come on,' Mercedes said, starting to straighten out the clothes he had 'borrowed'. 'Just tell me what he was like? I bet he was worth it.'

Kurt sighed with a dreamy smile. 'He was… perfect. He's so chivalrous and amazing. Every time I look at him, I get this feeling in my chest. And I know it's his fault,' joked Kurt.

It was now Mercedes' turn to roll her eyes. 'You watch _far_ too much youtube. They give you too many lame jokes to practice.'

'No one can ever watch _too_ _much_ youtube,' Kurt said, looking like he was questioning her sanity. 'But you should have seen him with Ty,' he continued with that same dreamy look. 'He knew exactly what to do with him, what to say. I've never seen Ty so talkative around an adult before. I'm not in love with him, because that never happens this quickly in real life. But I've never liked someone so much on the first meeting, or felt so comfortable around someone. It was never like this with -'

A nearby voice interrupted him. 'Mr. Hummel?'

Both of the cleaners opened their eyes wide. 'Shit, Ms. Pillsbury!' Kurt exclaimed. 'Hide the clothes!'

He threw open his locker, and Mercedes proceeded to throw them in unceremoniously. 'Damn it Mercedes, I said hide the clothes, not maim them! You know how much they cost!' he whispered furiously.

'Shut up! It's better than peeling your corpse off this locker if anyone finds out. Finish dressing yourself!'

Mercedes had just shut the locker door when Ms. Pillsbury came into view. She looked at them wide-eyed, taking in their flushed appearances and unusually close proximity to each other.

'O –Oh, was there something going on here? I mean, that sort of behaviour isn't really professional for two staff members on duty,' said Ms. Pillsbury, trying to put more conviction into the words than her timid voice would allow.

Kurt turned bright red, while Mercedes just laughed. 'Oh Ms. Pillsbury nothing was going on. I mean, not that Mercedes isn't a beautiful woman and everything. But I'm gay. I just had to change my uniform after I spilled something on it.'

Ms. Pillsbury looked immensely relieved and failed to notice that Mercedes had started to giggle furiously at Kurt's words.

'I see. Well in that case, could you please come with me Mr. Hummel? Mr. Figgins would like to see you in his office.'

She walked off. Mercedes stopped laughing abruptly and turned to Kurt. 'You don't think?...'

Kurt's face had gone pale, and he twisted his hands together anxiously. 'Shit!'  
>*******<p>

'Whatever you do, just deny everything.'

Mercedes' advice was spinning around his head as he stood in the office in front of his bosses, but he couldn't help feeling that honesty was the best policy.

Mr. Figgins and Ms. Pillsbury were watching him closely as he wore his best poker face.

Mr. Figgins eventually spoke. 'Do you know why I called you in here Mr. Hummel?'

Kurt cleared his throat before carefully speaking. 'Yes Sir, I believe I do.'

The older man seemed surprised by his straightforwardness. 'Do you know what the foundation of a great hotel is? Loyalty and trust, Mr. Hummel. Do you think that you possess those qualities?'

'I – yes, I think so,' Kurt replied, praying that he hadn't allowed a tremor to show in his voice.

'We agree with you. Which is why we have decided to consider your application.'

Kurt's eyes snapped over to his redheaded superior. 'What is he talking about?' he thought confusedly.

Ms. Pillsbury smiled at him gently. 'We didn't know that you were interested in a managerial position, but I was very happy to see your name among the applicants. Ms. Jones brought us the application. Now that you're here, there are one or two details that you didn't fill out which we would like you to do now.'

While he numbly filled out his social security number, Mr. Figgins continued. 'Due to circumstances out of our control, your application has been accelerated. You will go through a six week training period, and if you pass the practical exam and fulfill our requirements, you will move straight into management.'

Kurt met his eyes. 'This is a great opportunity for you Mr. Hummel. Do not let it get away.'  
>*****<p>

'Mercedes Jones! Where are you!' Kurt shouted, bursting threateningly into the women's toilets. The other occupants vacated quickly, leaving him to see his friend standing by the sink at the far end of the room.

She looked at him with a worried expression. 'Oh god, did you get busted Kurt? I'm –'

'I'm not busted, but _you_ are! How could you do this to me!'

'I'm sorry Kurt, it was just an outfit! I swear I didn't mean to get you into trouble!'

'Not the damn outfit. The application! What the hell were you thinking!'

'Wait a second,' she said slowly. 'They don't know about the Jesse issue, and now you're mad because I filled in an application for you?'

'Yes!'

'I did you a favour!'

Kurt let out a scream of frustration. 'If you want to do me a favour, then stay out of my freaking business!' He moved away but Mercedes' grabbed his arm.

'Listen to me Kurt! You act all happy about this managerial position and then I looked you up – you didn't even apply. When were you gonna stop lying to me!'

Kurt swore he saw red. 'Lying?' he hissed. 'This is coming from the person who went behind my back to fill out an application? And I think you will find that it was _you_ who was excited about this job. I never _once_ said that I had any intention of applying for it!'

'Bullshit Kurt! You may not have said it out loud, but I know that you were seriously considering it. So why the hell would you just chicken out of it? If you do this you'll have time to audition again and do what you love!'

'You don't get it!'

'The hell I don't! Did you just not bother? You just couldn't be bothered to try any more, is that it? When did my best friend become so lazy that he couldn't do what was best for him? Or for his son!'

In the deadly silence that followed, Mercedes realized that she had gone too far. Kurt stood there, impossibly white despite the exertion of shouting. His whole body was shaking with rage. But when he spoke, it was with a forced calmness.

'_Don't_ tell me that I don't want what's best for my son.'

'I'm –'

He held up a hand to stop her, his eyes flashing. 'I'm not finished. You want to know why I gave up on Broadway? Sure, my ex-husband told me I shouldn't do it and I never got the callbacks, but that was never really why. It was because it was unfair to Ty. It was unfair to invest so much time in myself and not in him. So I gave it up and I started working here full time. So if a management position has the slightest chance of making me think that I should go back to Broadway, then I won't take it. Because Ty deserves better than that, and he deserves better than me. First thing tomorrow morning, I'm telling Ms. Pillsbury that this was all a misunderstanding. Don't even _think_ about getting involved again.'

Kurt turned on his heel and left, ignoring Mercedes' pleas for him to come back.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**AN: Folks sorry for the delay, usual reasons I guess. Anyone catch the Pot O' Gold episode? I haven't been liking season 3 so far, and this has easily got to be my least favourite. Mainly because I'm Irish, and for some reason Rory consisted of every single erroneous stereotype of Irish people known to man. Ick. It angers me. So basically, I'm watching next week and then it's really only the music that's keeping me interested after that. Which makes me sad but hey, I still have the wonderful fanfiction out there, which is more than ample entertainment!**

**Thank you again to reviewers, you guys keep me writing in all honesty! And please drop a line (if you have the time) for this chapter.**

Kurt lay on his bed after saying good night to Ty, thoughts running through his mind. As soon as he had stormed out of the room, his anger had dissipated, and he couldn't quite believe his actions. Why had he become so livid? With Mercedes of all people? He felt ashamed of himself. He tossed and turned for the entire night, guilt plaguing his body as well as his mind.

The next morning, Kurt approached Mercedes timidly at the lockers, showing no resemblance to the fierce creature that had shouted at her yesterday. 'Can I talk to you?' he asked softly, causing her to jump in surprise.

'Kurt!' she exclaimed. She lost no time in throwing her arms around him. 'I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset, I honestly didn't know.'

Kurt sniffed into her shoulder. 'I'm the one who has to apologize. I shouldn't have overreacted like that. I know you want what's best for me. So I'm sorry. I was out of line.'

Mercedes drew back from the hug slightly. 'So friends again?'

Kurt smiled. 'Of course.'

'When do you want to talk to Ms. Pillsbury about cancelling the application?'

Kurt looked at her for a moment before replying. 'For now, I think I'm going to leave it as it is. I've decided to do the training. If I feel that it's too much, then I can always ask to be transferred back to this job.'

Mercedes smiled. 'I'm glad Kurt. You really deserve it. And I know that you'll do great job.'

They both began to get ready for the day ahead until Kurt took a glance at the paper he had bought on his way to work. His expression turned to one of worry soon after.

'Oh my god,' he whispered in horror. 'Mercedes, look at this!'

'Blaine, look at this!' Wes hissed, brandishing a paper at the man in question. 'Just when I'm getting attention focused on you, you get the goddamn paparazzi to go after your new man? Who happens to have a kid? I ought to strangle you right now!'

Blaine rolled his eyes. 'You're overreacting. I don't get what the big deal is. You can't even see his face, no one can tell who he is.'

'That makes it even worse! Now they will hound everyone for information!' Wes was pacing furiously, venting his anger on the carpeted floor. 'This is a complete nightmare! Do you know how maybe have been calling me about this? Thanks a lot Blaine, really!'

Blaine stood and patted him reassuringly on the shoulder. 'You'll get over it. It really isn't that big a deal.'

He looked around the suite for any sign of a letter. 'Hey Wes, did any reply from Jesse come yet? Maybe I should send someone down again.' He had tormented his mind ever since they had parted. It was something that he was unused to, but strangely not adverse to. He liked thinking about Jesse, even if he was driving him to the point of distraction through the lack of contact.

Wes sighed and merely left the room without replying, leaving Blaine to his thoughts.

Later that day, Kurt opened the door to Jesse's room, to find him lying on the floor with a friend and a personal trainer standing over them. He stood dumbly in the doorway for a moment before muttering, 'I'll come back later.'

Jesse looked up from the floor and waved him in. 'You might as well come in now that you're here. We need extra towels anyway.'

Kurt silently entered the room, placing the towels in the corner. He then moved into the bathroom, leaving the door slightly ajar.

He heard the two men talking and joking, barely paying attention to the trainer. Not a minute later, there was another knock at the door, and a hotel staff member came in timidly.

'Mr. St. James? Mr. Anderson has a message for you.'

Kurt nearly dropped the bottle of bleach he was holding in shock. He stopped cleaning and strained his ears to catch the conversation. Jesse had sat up like a shot in the next room, looking at the girl quizzically. 'Mr. _Anderson_?'

'Y-yes sir. He wanted to know if you have a reply for the invitation that was left in here yesterday.'

Jesse jumped to his feet, snatching the sheet of paper on the table near the door, which he evidently had not noticed before.

'An invitation for lunch tomorrow? What time?'

'One pm sir. In the York Suite.'

There was a gleam in Jesse's eyes. 'Tell him I'll be there.'

The friend, Dustin, turned to him, reading the note over his shoulder. 'Can you steal away an hour and meet me… Jesse, when did you get in with _this _guy?' he asked incredulously.

Kurt eased his way slowly to the bathroom door, hoping to hear more clearly.

In between ordering the personal trainer out of the room, Jesse spoke of his supposed relationship.

'We met last year but I didn't think he remembered. He wasn't very into me at the time for some reason. My rise to stardom in the past year has evidently proved irresistible to him however. Apart from my good looks as well, of course. Now, what shall I wear?'

He threw open the door to the bedroom. 'Kirk?' he called out.

Kurt peered out from his hiding place. He was about to correct him when Jesse interrupted.

'There you are. I need you to bring back those outfits I asked you to return yesterday.'

Kurt fidgeted slightly. 'Actually sir they're still in your closet. I thought you… you might want a second look.'

Jesse eyed him closely before finally giving him a smirk. 'Perhaps you should consider being a personal assistant, Kirk. That job may suit you well with your instincts.'

Dustin rolled his eyes. 'He's a _maid_ Jesse. Forget him, what are you going to wear?'

Kurt narrowed his eyes at the back of the man's head but said nothing, instead starting to make the bed. He did it uncharacteristically slowly however, trying to catch all of their conversation. He convinced himself that it wasn't really nosy. It _did_ concern him after all, seeing as Blaine didn't realize whom he was writing to…

He winced internally when he heard Dustin, giving horrible fashion advice. He didn't realize that the young star had been watching him closely.

'Kirk?'

He turned and saw Jesse pointing to clothes he had taken out.

'What do you think?'

Dustin grumbled under his breath. 'Why bother? He probably can't understand words with more than three syllables anyway.'

Kurt shot him another furious look (not unnoticed this time), before walking over to the rack of clothes and perusing them carefully.

After a few minutes, he selected some and handed them to Jesse. 'It'll look sophisticated. And doesn't scream 'desperate older man',' he said looking pointedly at Dustin.

Jesse eyed him appreciatively, obviously liking Kurt's more outspoken side.

'Good work Kirk. I'll be seeing more of you I'm sure.'

A few hours later Kurt was in the kitchen, reading through a handbook, when Ms. Pillsbury found him.

'Ah Mr. Hummel, I've been looking for you. I just wanted to let you know that you will be assisting me in the York Suite tomorrow. Mr. Anderson is having a lunch date with Mr. St. James.' She left the room.

Kurt's face turned ashen. Had he any belief in God, he might have even prayed in that moment. Because how the hell was he supposed to survive? Survive meaning keep his job without being recognized by Blaine… Kurt groaned while he feverishly swept his hands through his hair. He was trapped.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**A/N: Oh wow. I can't quite believe how much I neglected this story the past few weeks. I apologize profusely for staying away so long! I changed my university course and I had a huge amount of reading to catch up on. Then essays came up and I found out that I'm terrible with deadlines. So apologies again and I hope I haven't lost too many of you! My holidays begin on Friday, and I will start updating regularly from that point on. Hopefully. **

**This is a bit of a short chapter as I'm pushed for time, but the next one will be longer and have Kurt's POV, and more details on a certain event which I mention here... ****Enjoy and feel free to review if you have the time.**

Blaine gave out a small cry of frustration before he left his hotel suite. He saw Wes look at him with some amusement, but his mind was too occupied to care. How could his afternoon have gone so disastrously wrong? Everything had been set up to perfection, only to have it come crashing down around his ears. He made his first mistake as soon as he opened the door at quarter past one. From there, things only became worse…

_A sharp knock sounded at the door and Blaine hurriedly rushed to answer it. Jesse's lateness had amplified his nerves and he quickly rubbed his sweaty palms against his trousers. His heart pounded in anticipation as he took a moment to compose himself. An easy smile then graced his features as he threw open the door – only for it to be replaced by a more perplexed one._

_A tall, pale brunette stood at the door. But it wasn't the tall, pale brunette that he had expected. He was even taller and of a bigger build. His face was boyish and handsome, with strong features. However, his skin and beauty couldn't match the porcelain perfection that had so ensnared Blaine the other day. _

'_Well hello Mr. Anderson,' the man purred, reaching out to caress Blaine's hair. 'It's about time our paths crossed again.'_

_Before Blaine could overcome his shock at this behaviour, the man had stalked past him into the room. Blaine hurriedly closed the door and walked after him. _

'_Sorry but –'_

'_I can't tell you how thrilled I was to get your note about lunch. It's just been so long, I was afraid you might have forgotten about me. But then I realized – no one forgets Jesse St. James after they've met him once,' he finished smugly._

'_Jesse?' Blaine asked weakly._

'_Yes, that's me. Singer extraordinaire and soon to be Broadway legend.'_

_Blaine opened and closed his mouth a few times, unsure of what to do. Finally he spoke. 'Do - do you have a friend staying with you in your suite? I was there the other day but you weren't. I was speaking to another man.'_

_Jesse scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. 'I think you're mistaken. No one has been staying with me, I refuse to share living space unless I'm in a relationship. A star deserves his breathing room. Dustin has been coming to see me, though we wasn't here a few days ago.'_

_Blaine gave a weak laugh, 'I wonder who it could have been.'_

_Jesse gave him a smirk. 'As long they weren't an intruder, I don't think it matters. It was me that you were looking for after all.'_

_Blaine looked away. 'It was _my_ Jesse that I was looking for,' he thought sadly._

Wes heard Blaine's moan and saw him wince. 'Still thinking about lunch?' he asked with a smile.

'Don't you dare laugh,' threatened Blaine. 'You didn't have to endure this guy. He has got to be the most obnoxious, fake person I've ever met. And I work in a profession full of those kinds of people.'

'You've certainly changed your tune about your love interest quickly. You've gone from 'he's the love of my life' to 'I loathe the sight of him' in a matter of days,' Wes quipped.

'That's because it isn't him!' Blaine yelled, receiving startled looks from other guests in the corridor. Blaine shot them an apologetic smile before turning back to Wes. 'This is a completely different guy!' he said in a quieter tone.

Wes looked at him doubtfully. 'Blaine, I… I understand what you're saying. But come on, Jesse St. James is hardly a common name. What are the chances of two of them being in a similar part of New York, let alone the same hotel?'

'I don't care Wes. I honestly don't care. Just find me Jesse St. James. _My_ Jesse,' replied Blaine petulantly.

Wes said nothing in return, and they walked in silence down to the hotel lobby.

A few minutes later they were in a car taking them to Blaine's next engagement for the evening. He sighed despondently, wondering how such a hope filled afternoon could have turned out so badly. Was it wrong of him to have fallen so quickly for _his_ Jesse, and to want to see him so desperately?

He turned to look dejectedly out the window. His eyes focused on a young boy wading through the crowded street. He had chestnut hair and a familiar looking coat. His hand was firmly clutching onto someone else's. Blaine's eyes wandered up to see the adult's face…

'Stop the car!' he cried out suddenly, almost making the driver crash.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**AN: Once again, I'm terribly sorry if anyone thought that I was abandoning this fic. This is easily the longest thing I've ever written and I intend to see it through to the end. I've also never gotten this much feedback for a story before, so thank you to absolutely everyone who has read this. I'm nearly at 100 story alerts, which really makes me feel chuffed. Thank you again, you all help me to continue writing.**

**I just realized that this chapter really should have come before the previous one. I'm currently editing otherchapters so I'll swap them around after they've been edited. Apologies for that!**

**I may not get an update before Sunday, so a very Merry Christmas to all of you readers, I hope it is everything that you hope it to be. Enjoy and feel free to review if you have the time.**

Kurt arrived at work especially early that morning after leaving Ty to school, tension and stress threatening to overtake his body. He went straight to the locker room with the intention of getting changed. As he reached out his hand to enter the combination for his lock he saw a note stuck to his locker door from Ms. Pillsbury.

'_Mr. Hummel,_

_As you know, you were to help me with the lunch in the York Suite today. Something unexpected has occurred for me unfortunately, and I will be unable to attend.'_

Kurt's heart jumped initially, thinking that he had gotten out of it after all. However he continued reading and found that he had no such luck.

'_My colleague Mr. Shuester, the senior butler, will be aiding and overseeing your work today in lieu of me. I apologise for the late notice and I am confident that you and Mr. Shuester will do an excellent job. You are to meet him in the York Suite at eleven o'clock in order to start preparations. Mr. Anderson will have left by then. Be sure to have finished the essentials by 1:30, as Mr. Anderson will be returning at that time._

_Kindest Regards,_

_Emma Pillsbury'_

Kurt slowly continued to dress himself, mulling over the note in his head. He was silently grateful that he still had a few hours to attend to his other work before going to the York Suite. They might help to distract his worries for a little while.

And they did just that. The morning flew by as he worked and the next time he checked his watch it was time to go. He promptly arrived at the York Suite at eleven and used his key card to enter. A tall, friendly looking man in his forties greeted him inside. The man smiled broadly at him.

'Mr. Hummel? I'm Will Shuester. We're going to be working together today. It's a pleasure to meet you.'

Kurt extended his hand. 'Thank you for helping me today,' he replied nervously

Will used his other hand to wave away the gratitude while he gave Kurt's hand a firm shake. 'Oh not at all. Teaching guys like you is my specialty after all. So don't be anxious, I'm sure that you'll do a great job today. Shall we get started?'

As the minutes passed, Kurt found himself liking Mr. Shuester more and more. The man clearly knew what he was doing and he went out of his way to put Kurt at his ease, chatting easily and making the odd joke. They worked together quickly and efficiently, cleaning the room and getting the food presented properly. By the time Kurt heard the hotel door open at 1:30, he had almost completely forgotten how much he had been dreading this afternoon. However, Blaine's arrival brought his nerves back with reinforcements.

While Will went to greet Blaine and tell him of their arrangements, Kurt quickly retreated to the kitchen area and pretended to be sorting out glasses. He heard the murmur of voices and soon Will returned to the kitchen. He flashed Kurt another quick smile.

'So Mr. Anderson seems happy with everything, which is good. He has gone to get changed. So now we just have to wait until his lovely date arrives.' Will punctuated his last sentence with a roll of the eyes.

Kurt raised an eyebrow. 'Not a fan of Mr. St. James?'

Will pursed his lips. 'I would never speak ill of a guest… Although I've never come closer to making an exception in all my years of working here.'

They dropped the subject there and began to clean up the kitchen in silence after this little speech. Soon enough they heard a telltale knock at the door. Kurt felt his heart hammering in his chest. This was the moment. Blaine was now going to realize that he had the wrong person. His lie was going to be found out at any moment.

He heard the door being thrown open and winced as he heard Jesse's loud voice. Kurt listened to their exchange from the slightly open kitchen door and peeked through the crack to get a look at them. When he saw their backs were turned, he quickly grabbed some of the plates from the kitchen and followed Will out into the dining area. His luck seemed to be running out however as Blaine turned around to Will as they began to prepare the table. Kurt quickly turned his back and kept his head down, fervently hoping that Blaine wouldn't examine him too closely.

He heard Blaine whisper to Will desperately. 'Mr. Shuester, who is this?'

'It's Jesse St. James, sir,' said Will with a perplexed expression.

Blaine shook his head. 'No, this isn't him. The guy I know is slimmer, more attractive, doesn't have an obnoxious personality. He -,'

Jesse called out to Blaine and cut off the rest of his sentence. Kurt took this opportunity to scurry back into the kitchen, trying to curb his shallow panicky breaths.

A few minutes later Will came in to tell him that they had started eating. Kurt's work was almost finished now. All he had to do was go and remove some spare plates from the other end of the table, which had been left for decoration before the meal started.

He followed Will out into the dining room for hopefully the last time, keeping his head bowed. His back was once more to Blaine. However, just as he was about to leave, he heard Jesse speak.

'Kirk, pour me out some water will you?'

Kurt froze. If he went over, Blaine couldn't fail to see him. Heck, it was a miracle that he hadn't noticed him before now. However, before he had time to even think, Will had grabbed the water pitcher from the table.

'I'm closer, allow me,' he said courteously, unaware of Kurt's discomfort.

Kurt almost ran out of the room. As soon as he was alone in the kitchen, he buried his face in his hands. That was far too close. With all this stress, his heart was going haywire. He counted slowly, trying to relax.

Will joined him in the kitchen a minute later. 'Thank god we're finished now and someone else can take over,' he said with a sigh. 'You really did excellent today Kurt. I'll make sure that Ms. Pillsbury gets a warm commendation about you.'

Kurt was about to reply when the door to the kitchen burst open, revealing Blaine. Kurt turned in a flash so that he was hiding behind Will's back, cursing under his breath. Did absolutely _everything_ have to go wrong? Blaine wasn't even supposed to be in here, he was supposed to be eating with Jesse!

'Mr. Shuester, I don't understand how this mistake was made. This is absolutely not the Jesse St. James I know!'

'I'm sorry sir, but this is the only guest staying in this hotel by that name,' Will replied.

'Look, the guy I'm looking for is taller than I am but a slimmer frame, very pale, brown hair, delicate looking. He has a son called Ty. Please just… Find him. I need you to find him.'

Blaine left to go entertain his guest some more, and Will turned to Kurt slowly.

'Don't you have a son called Ty?' he asked quietly.

Kurt didn't reply, instead looking down at his shaking hands. His secret was out now. He was at Will's mercy.

'Kurt… You are a remarkable person. Please don't let anyone or anything hold you back from what you deserve,' Will said pointedly and with a kind smile. 'Now let's get out of here. It's time we got some lunch of our own.'

As Kurt soon informed Will, he couldn't go for lunch with him, instead going to pick Ty up from school. He clutched onto his son's hand as they weaved through the crowded streets. They were both silent, Kurt's mind too full to try to formulate any real conversation.

He couldn't quite believe that his luck held. He had spent several hours in Blaine's _apartment_ of all places, and hadn't been discovered. He didn't know how he would ever explain to Blaine why the wrong person came to his apartment. Maybe he never would. After all, never seeing him again seemed to be the best way forward; eventually he would have to tell Blaine what he did for a living, and then the politician would recoil from him. And even if he didn't, Blaine would leave him eventually. They came from two different worlds, worlds that didn't collide with each other. It was better this way. Blaine would forget about him. And although Kurt could never forget about him even if he wanted to, what with media exposure, at least he wouldn't suffer from the pain of a relationship.

But a part of Kurt couldn't help feeling almost disappointed that his secret hadn't come out today. He had to continue the lie. And if he saw Blaine in the new future, it would make for some very tricky explaining. And the fact that Blaine hadn't even recognized him had hurt more than he thought it would. They had been in the same room, not just once but several times. It was like once Kurt was relegated to a lower paying position and wearing a cleaner's clothes in lieu of Marc Jacobs attire, he wasn't worth noticing.

His reverie was cut short when he heard a shout come from the road. He turned his head to see a limo breaking suddenly. The door was thrown open to reveal the very subject of his engrossing thoughts. He felt his palms clench in panic. How the hell was going to explain this away?


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**A/N: Again, my apologies for the slow update. Hopefully my resolution to write more and do so regularly will start to kick in some time soon...**

**I hope everyone had a good Christmas and New Year and are ready for some more Klaine times! I now have over 100 story alerts, which is just... Wow. I've never had that before, so I'm really chuffed, thank you! Once again, please feel free to hit that review button if you have the time. And thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far, particularly to leahmo34 who seems to have reviewed every chapter! Enjoy!**

Kurt saw Blaine nearly trip as he jumped out of the car, forgetting his safety in his haste to run over to him. His heart fluttered seeing Blaine again with his hazel eyes actually glowing with recognition this time.

'Wait! Jesse! Ty!' he called out. Blaine skidded to a halt in front of them and caught his breath. He seemed to be waiting for Kurt to say something. In a split second, Kurt decided that maybe playing dumb was his best option.

'Hi Blaine! It's great to see you,' he said with a bright smile, that seemed to throw Blaine off for a moment.

'H-hi,' he stuttered. He shook his head for a second before remembering why he had run after him in the first place. 'You know the strangest thing happened today. I invited you for lunch today, and you came. Only, it wasn't you. What happened?' he asked, and Kurt could detect a hint of hurt and accusation in his tone.

Kurt masked his features into one of misunderstanding, adding a confused smile to top it off. 'Lunch? I don't know what you mean.'

Blaine looked back at him with guarded surprise. 'You are still staying at the Warbler, aren't you?'

Kurt saw his opportunity. 'Oh no, not any more. We moved uptown. You know, to… Just uptown,' he finished lamely.

He didn't know whether Blaine was suspicious or just being damn good-natured when he said next, 'well why don't you hop in and we can give you a ride there. We're headed in that direction anyway for a talk on housing projects.'

Ty looked like he was about to agree but Kurt shot him a quick look to say, 'play along with what I say'. He turned back to Blaine. 'No. Thank you. But we're actually going to a party a few blocks away, Ty's friend is having a party. We can walk.'

Blaine looked at him like he was a disappointed puppy. 'Then how can I get a hold of you?' he asked.

Kurt had a quick internal struggle. Now was his chance to put an end to the whole thing. Tell Blaine that he wasn't into him and didn't want to 'get a hold of him'. Despite this, what came out of his mouth was, 'how about _I _get a hold of _you_?'

Before Blaine could speak, Wes, who had appeared at his shoulder, jumped into the conversation. 'This is my card here. Why don't you call this number if you want to get in touch with Blaine?'

Blaine nodded and gave him a quick smile before Wes had the chance to half drag him back to the car, saying, 'call me at any time. Don't be shy.'

Wes began to get impatient. 'Blaine, we really do need to get going so we're not late for that speech.'

Blaine turned back to Kurt. 'I guess I better go. Speeches on housing projects really must be done,' he said with a wry smile.

Kurt looked at him oddly. 'What are you saying in your speech?'

'Well it's more about bringing the media up there to shine light on living conditions.'

When he didn't reply, Blaine looked at him worriedly. 'What? What aren't you saying?'

'Perhaps… If you actually spent some time there rather than giving a speech, it may be a bit more… Helpful. Media go up there all the time. But very little has changed in the worst areas and it isn't going to without proper action.' His tone was not unkind, but he gave Blaine a meaningful gaze while he said it.

Wes cut in sharply. 'And how would you know?'

'I know what it's like to live in poverty,' replied Kurt softly. 'We both do. We hit a rough spot a few years back. You need to experience that to truly be grateful for all that you have now,' he said putting an arm around Ty.

There was an awkward silence for a moment before Kurt continued. 'I guess we both better go our separate ways now. Goodbye.'

Blaine stared after him as he walked away, only returning to the car when Wes dragged him off of the path.

He sighed as he they resumed their journey. Wes turned to him. 'Who the hell _is_ he?' he said in wonder.

'I tell you who he is,' replied Blaine happily. 'He's unlike anyone I've ever met before. And he isn't a phony. There's nothing fake about him.'

Blaine was formulating plan in his head. 'Wes,' he said, still in thought. 'I'll make you a deal. You still want me to go to Sue Sylvester's black–tie dinner tomorrow night? Then get Jesse to go. If you do that, then I swear that I'll suck up to Sylvester every way that I know how. Deal?'

Wes looked like he was somewhere between bemused and confused, but he went with it anyway. 'Sure, deal,' he replied with a slight smile.

XxXxXxXx

The next morning Kurt was listening to Ms. Pillsbury give them their assignments in the morning meeting. He had zoned out briefly but he shot to life when he saw Wes walking down the corridor towards the room he was currently in. What the hell was he doing down here? Mercedes was in front of him and he quickly told her to move in a panicked whisper. He didn't notice Mr. Shuester giving him a quizzical look before turning and seeing Wes, eyes widening in realization.

Wes approached Mr. Shuester and spoke to him in hushed tones. After a minute, he gave him a letter, which Will tucked into the inner pocket of his uniform.

As Wes walked away Ms. Pillsbury concluded the meeting. Kurt tried to file out with the rest of the staff until he felt a strong hand grip his arm and drag him away. He saw that it was Mr. Shuester, who was taking him to a secluded spot nearby.

Will stopped and let go of his arm before turning back to him. 'Are you truly interested in a management position?'

Kurt looked at him slightly fearfully but replied in the affirmative.

Will removed the letter that Wes had given him and handed it to Kurt. 'Then I suggest that you go to this benefit dinner tonight. And end all association with Blaine Anderson. At least, until you become a manager. Only then can you make your own rules. I'll make sure your shift is covered. Please do the right thing, Kurt. Not morally, but for _you_.'

Will walked off without any further words of wisdom, leaving a dumbfounded Kurt behind, slowly brushing his fingers over the invitation that was now in his hands.

He wasn't alone for long however. Mercedes barged into him from behind, closely followed by Tina and his other colleague Quinn. 'What happened?' asked Mercedes worriedly. 'Are you still in the training program? Is Shuester going to report you?'

Kurt shook his head. 'I can still be a manager, but only if I break it off with Blaine.'

The three girls looked at him before Mercedes broke the silence. 'Break what off exactly? No offence honey, but it didn't seem that anything was actually happening.'

Kurt looked at her angrily. 'We had a connection, Mercedes. I told you that.'

Tina interjected. 'Sweetie, I know that you like him. But consider this, you've only know him less than a week. Nothing could really happen in that amount of time! And people from his kind of world just don't mix with us.'

'And what was it you guys always tell me? Don't be afraid to dream big? I always thought that I'd spend my whole life as an average hotel worker. And now I could actually be a manager despite not having any real experience. I refuse to be brought down and considered unworthy of liking someone just because of my social status or pay bracket!'

Mercedes took him gently by the arm. 'Kurt, we didn't mean it like that. Of course you shouldn't let anything hold you back. But we don't want you to be hurt by thinking that this is a lot more than it actually is. You haven't been with anyone for a long time, and your last relationship… It broke you in many ways honey. I'm just afraid that Blaine could break you all over again. You've let him in because he was kind to you and Ty. And I'm sure that he's genuine in that sense. But I don't think you ever truly mended last time. Blaine could break your heart much easier than _he _ever did.'

Kurt knew exactly who _he_ was and had to suppress a shudder. 'I'm sorry Mercy. I know you guys mean the best. I just… I really like him. It's going to be hard to break this off now.'

The girls cooed sympathetically, but Kurt had decided that now was not the time for self-pity. 'Girls,' he said suddenly. 'This benefit dinner is this evening. What on earth am I going to _wear_?' he exclaimed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**A/N: It's this time again. It's a bit on the short side and probably my least favourite so far but keep with me - lots of action is on the forecast, starting with the next chapter! **

**Thanks again to my reviewers and anyone getting alerts, you help me to keep writing this story. Just to let you know, we're actually over half way through. I imagine another five or so chapters will take us to the end (maybe six chapters if anyone wants an epilogue). Happy reading until that time anyway, please feel free to review and give me feedback.**

Having Mercedes as a best friend, it turned out, was one of the most useful things Kurt had ever experienced in his life. Despite being a picky dresser and having little money, Mercedes seemed to know anyone and everyone who could give him a hand in getting ready for that evening, be it lending him a rather expensive and tight fitting tuxedo, to helping style his hair the way he used to back in school.

Kurt had tried on multiple suits in a tuxedo shop run by a man that Mercedes knew (Kurt was still trying to work out just _exactly_ the manner in which she knew him), before finding 'the one'. It was black and understated with thin lapels and a grey waistcoat underneath. After tying the knot in his bow tie, he had looked in the mirror and finally liked what he saw. It showed off his body perfectly, fitting snugly into his slim frame. His only regret was that he would have to bring it back the next day ('in perfect condition, _perfect _condition dude or I'll never do you another favour').

Shoes had been less of an issue – his feet hadn't grown since he was seventeen and he still owned a pair of barely worn dress shoes that would do. It's not as if he really had any occasions to wear them anymore. Before Kurt could become gloomier as he reflected on this, he got changed back into his normal clothes. He was then whisked away to the salon to have his hair styled to perfection.

He had been there about half an hour when he heard the door of the salon open again. As he sat in the chair while the hairdresser chatted to him amicably, he heard voices coming towards him, distinguishing both Ty and Mercedes.

'Now Ty, repeat back to me what I just said.'

'This is worth more than I'll possibly earn in my entire lifetime.'

'And?'

'And if it leaves daddy's body at all I'll… be put up for adoption. While daddy goes to prison.'

'You got it buddy,' replied Mercedes cheerfully.

'What are you scaring Ty about now?' Kurt called out, but unable to turn his head to face them.

Ty appeared at his elbow holding a box. 'I'm not scared,' he said with a smile. 'You need to learn when she's joking dad.'

Kurt rolled his eyes. 'And now you're teaching my kid sass, Mercedes? Nice, real nice.' He opened the box as he spoke however and nearly dropped it in surprise.

'Where did you get this?' he gasped.

'We paid a visit to a vintage jewelry store on our way here. The owner is kindly letting us have it for twenty-four hours. I was explaining to Ty what would happen if it was lost.'

'How much is it worth? Or do I want to know?'

'About one thousand five hundred dollards.'

Kurt nearly yelped in surprise. 'Oh my god, I can't use this! I mean, it's utterly beautiful and exquisite in every way and I love pocketwatches with al my heart, but I can't risk taking this!'

Mercedes lay a gentle arm on his shoulder. 'Hun, I know you want to wear it. And you think this is a risk? After everything that's happened so far, I think this is the least of your worries.'

Kurt silently acquiesced and put the box on the table in front of him, turning the watch over in his hand and rubbing his finger tips along the smooth surface.

He was late. Despite getting ready early on, his perfectionism had started to shine through now that he had the means to be perfect, and his anxiety hadn't helped. The reception had started about twenty minutes ago by the time he got out of the cab that had taken him to the venue.

Ty sat beside him. 'Bye dad, good luck,' he said, giving him a tight hug. Kurt returned the hug.

'Thanks. Now make sure you go to bed when Mercedes tells you to. No negotiating okay?'

He got out of the cab and was met by Mercedes.

'Oh god, I can't breathe Mercedes, I can't do this,' he whispered as he looked through the glass windows into the building. 'What am I doing? What have I been doing? I mean, this is all lie, what have I done?'

Mercedes cupped his face with her hand and smiled softly. 'No, honey. It's more like a dream. And for tonight, you get to live it. Not just for yourself but for all of us. Don't think about tomorrow. Just think about tonight and how wonderful it will be. Right now, being a maid is a lie. Because I know that this, _this_ is who you really are.'

The soft sound of a band was the first thing that Kurt heard as he entered the building a few minutes later. As he drew closer he also started to make out the sounds of many conversations, drowned out slightly by the music, but still loud enough to be heard. The venue was a very open space and as he walked down a corridor, he could make out the dance floor where some were availing of the music and others standing idly by talking. He walked purposefully towards it.

He stood silently at the door once he made his entrance, looking for any sign of Blaine. And then his breath hitched as his eyes met golden hazel ones from across the room. He was used to seeing Blaine in a suit, but he wasn't used to seeing him look quite so stunning, so breathtaking. He could barely move from his spot at the door as he saw Blaine making his way over to him, a stunned look on his face.

When they met, they both were silent initially, drinking in the other's presence and appearance. Then Blaine smiled widely like he was coming out of a dance.

'You look stunning,' he said softly.

'So do you,' replied Kurt.

'Thank you for being here. For this.'

'I –' Kurt's tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth. 'I came because I wanted to tell you something. This – you and me. We can't go any further beyond this evening. We just can't.'

'Well, then you should have worn a different suit,' replied Blaine with a wry smile. It was almost as if he hadn't heard what Kurt had said. And Kurt, with a happy smile plastered on his face, almost couldn't remember saying it.

Blaine extended him his hand. 'May I have this dance?'

Kurt flushed, the idea of being even closer together to this man making him even more on edge. But what had Mercedes said? Enjoy tonight, enjoy the dream. Don't think about tomorrow.

'Yes. Yes you may,' he replied breathlessly.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**A/N: I am rather excited. Not only am I posting on a sort of regular basis, but this is sort of THE chapter in many different ways. It's rather longer than usual, perhaps it moves a bit too fast and quite a lot happens, but I sort of wanted to finally get this story moving at a good pace again. Thanks to my reviewers, and please continue to let me know what you think! Enjoy.**

The feeling of dancing close to someone was one that Kurt had forgotten some time ago. Of course he had done it before, but time had worn away his reaction to it and made him think that he wasn't as special or comforting as he remembered. A minute of dancing with Blaine was enough to remind him in full force however. His nose situated near Blaine's shoulder took in his scent and he wondered how he never noticed it before. Although the moment was less than intimate, being in a room full of people, it was still special. It made him feel things that he hadn't felt in years.

His heart was thundering in his chest when Blaine was pulled away from his arms to speak to the benefit host. Blaine shot him an apologetic look and quickly murmured, 'I'll be back in a moment, don't go anywhere,' before turning away to find Ms. Sylvester. Kurt's excitement rapidly died down however when Wes cut in and started dancing with him in lieu of Blaine.

Kurt put his arms to Wes' shoulders, totally unsure of what the protocol was in this situation. He cleared his throat awkwardly, feeling uncomfortable under Wes' unwavering stare and tried to think of escape routes that didn't necessarily involve leaving the building. Kurt forced himself to stare right back though while he did this. He didn't Wes to think that he had something to feel guilty about.

'So. Do I need to know something that I don't know already?' asked Wes after he saw that Kurt wasn't going to break their staring competition any time soon.

'It all depends on what you want to know, Wes. Are you sure that I'm the person you should be asking?'

'I like a good mystery you know,' Wes continued as if he hadn't heard Kurt's reply. He spun him around before resuming the conversation. 'But not where his boyfriends are concerned.' Wes' tone told Kurt exactly whom he meant by 'his'.

'I'm not his boyfriend,' Kurt corrected sharply.

'Well, whatever. I just need him focused for tonight. Okay?'

Kurt nodded and clapped as the song came to a close. Wes took his leave and Kurt looked around for Blaine once more, hoping that he would be finished by now. Instead, his eyes fell upon Jesse St. James, who was staring right at him. He turned his back quickly, and started to walk away. What the hell was Jesse doing here? He was ousted, so to speak, for certain now!

Jesse walked after him purposefully. He tapped Kurt on the shoulder, facing up to him inquisitively. 'Excuse me, haven't we met before? You're…'

Kurt's face lit up with feigned delight, though some of it was real because Jesse's arrogance had prevented him from remembering his cleaner's face or name. 'Oh, Jesse St. James right? It's wonderful to see you again!'

Jesse smirked, temporarily distracted. 'I knew that I knew you from somewhere. I don't forget faces. Actually, just between us,' Jesse said in a lowered voice, 'I was wondering. Are you here with Blaine Anderson? I saw you two dancing earlier, you seemed quite close.'

'Can you keep a secret?'

'Oh, of course!'

Kurt paused a moment. 'Good. So can I.'

Jesse watched Kurt scurry away with a scowl, his charming façade gone now that he failed to get the information that he required. He knew that man from somewhere, and he would figure out who it was if it was the last thing he did.

Kurt had made it out of the building by the time he heard Blaine's quick footsteps chasing after him. He had been rattled more than he let on by Jesse's sudden appearance and he couldn't bear to be in that room any longer, not when he was so conscious of being exposed to a group of strangers.

'Jesse! Jesse, stop!'

Kurt kept walking quicker, the false name now serving to spur him on in his escape. But he wasn't quick enough. He was about to get into a cab when Blaine caught him by the arm and spun him around.

'Do you have somewhere else you have to be?' he asked earnestly.

'No. I just have to leave.'

'I don't think you're leaving. I think you're running. What I'm trying to figure out is if you're running toward what you want, or running away from what you're afraid to want.'

'Look, I've made so many mistakes already. I just don't want to make it worse. I know you're used to getting your way, but there are millions of guys who are just dying for you to look their way.'

'Why are _you_ making me look so hard? You know how I feel about you.'

'There's – there's something you don't know.' Kurt's eyes were threatening to overflow with tears and his hands shook with pure fear. 'Oh god, how do I tell you this?' he whispered fearfully, but Blaine heard every word. He took Kurt's hands in between his own, holding them firmly so they were entwined and stopped shaking.

'The first time that you saw me – I was – I was –'

'You were mesmerizing,' finished Blaine, and he swiftly leaned forward and closed the gap between them, eliciting a gasp from Kurt when their lips connected. Not caring who was watching and lost in the sensation, Blaine soon moved his hands up to Kurt's face and deepened the kiss when Kurt slowly began to respond.

A minute later he pulled back and looked into Kurt's flushed face, stroking his thumbs over his cheeks.

'If you meant what you said earlier and tonight is all we have, then come back with me to the hotel. Please. I want this night to remember you by.'

Kurt struggled internally, his head telling him to leave, to run, but his body, which was overpowered by the sensations of that electric kiss, was urging him to do the opposite. The promise of a night filled with love and passion and unleashed longing was overpowering, and he knew that it was something he was likely to never experience again.

As he looked into Blaine's eager hazel eyes, he longed to set the record straight and tell him the truth, tell him who he really was so that Blaine spent the night with _him_, not the man he was pretending to be. But in this moment, he knew that he couldn't do it, nor could he give Blaine up. He had somehow burrowed his way into his life, and after tonight he knew that he wouldn't be able to let go.

'Okay,' he whispered at last.

XxXx

When Kurt awoke the next morning, he felt happier than he had in a long time and he wasn't entirely sure why at first. And then he felt Blaine's warm body pressed next to him, his arms circling his chest and then he remembered. _Oh_. That's why.

He allowed himself to bask in the feeling for a few minutes before looking at the clock on the bedside table and realizing with a start that work started in an hour. He gently shifted Blaine's arms and got out of the warm bed. He couldn't help noticing the clothes removed last night scattered on the floor and he picked up his own suit, somewhere in the back of his mind a voice was telling him to avoid wrinkling it.

He grabbed a pair of loose clothes from Blaine's dresser, hoping that the plain t-shirt and jeans would fit him adequately. Normally he woulnd't be caught dead in such unformal clothes. But these were… special circumstances. He moved into the bathroom and quickly changed. He caught sight of himself in the mirror. His hair was somewhat ruffled and his face had taken on a warm glow. And yet, his eyes were somewhat hollow. He had just experienced the best night of his life with a man he was in danger of falling in love with. And now he would never see him again. It was a bitter happiness that he felt at best right now.

After phoning home to see if Ty was okay, he wrote a note for Blaine when he woke up. He lingered at Blaine's bedside and watched him sleep with a peaceful smile. He pressed a tentative kiss to his forehead before tiptoeing to the door and closing it behind him. He quickly checked the pocket of his suit and removed the pocket watch, ensuring that it was still there and working. He replaced it and made his way down to his locker, thoughts revolving entirely around Blaine and wishing that he could have stayed longer to see what waking up together might have been like.

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't see Jesse and Dustin gaping at him in their gym gear as he left Blaine's room.

'That's that maid,' Dustin hissed. 'What the hell was he doing there?'

Jesse instantly recognized him as the man from last night, and cursed himself for not realizing this sooner. 'More importantly, where did he get those clothes and that watch?' murmured Jesse. 'They are rather out of the pay bracket of someone like him. Come on Dustin. I think we need to ask the management a few questions regarding a member of their staff.'

XxXx

A few hours later, Kurt found himself called down to Mr. Figgin's office. Anxiety filled his mind, unsure of why he had been called down. When he entered the room and saw the stony faces of Jesse St James, Ms. Pillsbury and Mr. Figgins looking back at him, he felt his stomach drop with realization. It was over.

'Ah, here is the imposter himself,' exclaimed Jesse as he came in. 'I wasn't even aware that your actual name is Kurt, not Kirk.'

'I thought it would be rude to correct you,' Kurt replied softly.

'Rude? And it isn't rude to steal from guests is it? We reviewed the security cameras and found _you_ wearing _my_ clothes around the hotel. I didn't expect four season's treatment from this hotel, but I certainly didn't think that thievery was tolerated.'

'I didn't steal them,' Kurt tried to explain before Ms. Pillsbury cut him off.

'Kurt, we have spent the last half an hour trying to persuade Mr. St. James not to take legal action against the hotel. I suggest that you say as little as possible at this point unless we are addressing you specifically.'

Kurt hung his head, listening to Jesse continue his diatribe against the hotel and his actions. In the middle of it someone knocked on the door and Ms. Pillsbury answered it.

'Ah Blaine, just the man I wanted to see,' Jesse called out.

Kurt went deathly pale, something Jesse didn't fail to notice, as he heard Blaine approach him from behind and then stand opposite him. He saw Blaine visibly start when he finally recognized him.

'Jesse? What are you doing here? Why - why are you dressed like that?'

Kurt felt tears spring to his eyes and sucked in a deep breath, but found he couldn't speak.

'He not only steals clothes, but he also steals identities too. He isn't Jesse, I am. His name is Kurt,' supplied Jesse.

'Wh – what? Jesse?' Blaine turned to Kurt and Kurt met his eyes for the first time since he had entered the room.

'It's the truth. My name is Kurt.'

'B-but what are you doing here? I don't understand what's going on!' Frustration was becoming more evident in his voice. 'Is this some kind of practical joke?'

Kurt's mouth had gone dry and Jesse spoke before he had the chance to unglue his tongue from the roof of his mouth.

'Kurt here has been leading you to believe that he's me. When in fact, he's a maid or a cleaner, or whatever it is he does here. He's been lying to you this whole time.'

'Is this true?' Blaine asked, disbelief and anxiety lacing his words.

There was a terse silence. Finally Kurt worked up the courage to do what he only now wished he could have done at the very beginning before he got into this mess.

'Yes. Yes it's true,' he said, and he felt his heart break with the realization that now he had lost everything in the worst way imaginable.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

The rest of the meeting in Mr. Figgins' office turned into a vague blur for Kurt, and he found that things weren't even registering with him now that all he could see was Blaine's pain and anger filled face in front of him. He thought he heard Wes, who arrived at some point in the conversation although Kurt couldn't remember it, asking how they were going to ensure Kurt's silence and keep it out of the press, and Jesse loudly stating that he and Blaine should go to lunch so they could recover from the shock of this event in the comfort of each other's company. Blaine seemed to have been shocked into silence judging by how all he could do was look at Kurt, showing the pure betrayal and hurt in his eyes as clearly as he could.

The only thing that Kurt really remembered hearing was when Mr. Figgins turned to him and informed him that he no longer worked here and he was to leave in his keys and security card and be escorted from the building. He left promptly after that, praying that Blaine wouldn't try to follow him. He couldn't face him right now when he had lost his composure so badly, when he was so uncollected that he wouldn't be able to give Blaine the coherent and honest answers that he undoubtedly wanted.

He made his way down to his locker in a haze and removed his belongs after getting changed. Before he knew it, he was at the security booth handing in his work ID and other official documentation. As he handed them over, garnering sympathetic looks from the guards who he had come to know rather well over time, he saw Will Shuester walk past him, stop and turn back to look at him in surprise.

'Kurt? What happened?'

'I made one too many mistakes,' Kurt replied, trying to keep his voice from breaking, but not being overly successful. 'Good luck with everything Will, with your life and what you do with it. I probably won't see you again.'

Will pulled Kurt into a tight hug. 'I'm so sorry this happened,' he murmured, 'so sorry. I wish I could have done something to prevent it.' He soon pulled back, but held onto Kurt's arm with a tight grip, preventing him from leaving.

'Kurt, to serve people takes intelligence and dignity. But remember, the people who stay here? They're only people with money and nothing more. Although we serve them, we are _not _their servants. What we do, you and I, does not define who we are. What defines us is how well we rise after falling. I think you'll be a great man, a great performer some day Kurt, I know that already though I only met you properly last week. It has been an honour to work with you. Remember me, and the rest of us, when you make it big. We'll be so proud of you. '

As Will walked away it struck Kurt that Will had managed to alleviate his worries, however briefly, and his words had struck a chord within him that was rarely touched. He appreciated it deeply, and would have run after Will to thank him if he had not already disappeared.

XxXxXxXxXx

Kurt's fears that Blaine would come after him were not unfounded it soon emerged, as he heard Blaine chasing after him as he walked swiftly down the busy Manhattan street and away from the Warbler. But Kurt didn't stop, continuing at the same fast pace in a conscious attempt to avoid the inevitable confrontation. He had never been much good at them.

'Kurt! Kurt! Jesse, Kurt, I don't know which name to use,' panted Blaine as he drew up beside Kurt.

'My name is Kurt,' he replied sharply, still holding onto the steadily deteriorating hope that he could postpone this conversation for a long time.

'I – I don't get it _Kurt_, what just happened in there?'

'What is there not to get? I'm a maid. A cleaner technically, but people like Jesse seem to have convinced me that my title is that of a maid. Despite the issue of the gender associations, it does accurately describe my duties I suppose. I work in the Warbler. I clean the toilets and make the beds and whatever else they want. Well, not anymore since I've been fired, but that was the general idea. What more do you need to know?' Kurt's tone was heavily guarded and he tried to use biting words to dissuade Blaine from continuing the topic, but to no avail.

'Then what was all this?' said Blaine, hostility building in his tone. 'Was it some kind of bet? Some kind of game to screw around with my campaign and me? Trying to distract me and discredit me? What the hell was this!'

'No!' said Kurt adamantly, stopping in his tracks. 'Look, I was trying on Jesse's clothes that day and then you came in and invited me out and everything else just –'

'So what, you felt like you had to _lie_ to me just to keep me interested?' Blaine's eyes had narrowed and his body was shaking with barely concealed anger.

'Who's kidding who here?' asked Kurt. 'Do you honestly think that you would have given me a second glance if you knew who I was and what I did for a living?'

'How do you know? You never gave me the chance. You stand here on your soapbox judging everyone and you think that they're judging you! And you don't even have the decency to seem ashamed for what you've done!' Blaine didn't even try to remain composed now, letting his fury and anger seethe over into his words and posture and his rising hysterical tone of voice.

Kurt took a deep breath through his nose, willing himself to calm down. 'Look. If you think that I'm not ashamed of everything then you are grossly mistaken. I have never been more ashamed or embarrassed in my entire life, and that is saying something. If I had the chance to undo this last week and do it all over, believe me, I would do it in a heartbeat. What I did was completely and utterly wrong, I know this better even than you do. But the thing is that people _are_ judging me. You don't understand if you've never had a job like mine and see the kind of looks from people like Jesse St. James almost every single day, seeing me as a stereotype. That's if they see me at all, because most of the time I'm invisible to people like you! Which is why you can't convince me that you would have been interested if this whole thing hadn't happened.'

Blaine looked somewhat mollified to hear that Kurt understood the enormity of his wrongdoing, but he also looked like he was about to interrupt when Kurt mentioned how he was invisible to people like him, so Kurt kept going before he had the chance.

'And with respect to your bighearted politics, even you wouldn't have looked down at someone as lowly as me. You know the first time we met wasn't even in Jesse's room? It was when I was cleaning your bathroom. And sure, you can say that that wasn't an ideal situation to introduce yourself in, but then we met again. When you had lunch with Jesse in your suite, I was one of the two people serving you that day. You didn't notice me either time. So don't go telling me that things like that don't matter to you. Because the only times you noticed me we were when I looked good and wore nice clothes, when I looked like someone from your world. I'm sorry Blaine, I really am sorry about this entire thing. And I'm honestly not trying to blame you for anything when all of these consequences are of my own doing. But I just want, I _need,_ you to understand that life for people like me is completely different to what you're used to. I'm so sorry.'

Kurt began to walk away.

'Tell me the truth,' Blaine called after him. 'Why did you do it? Was any of it real?'

Kurt turned and thought deeply before replying. 'The truth is that a part of me wanted to know what it felt like, to be looked at just once in that way by someone like you. You know that I had an ex-partner with Ty, and he said and did some things that made me feel utterly worthless and like I wasn't worth loving. But you made that all go away, you made me feel things that I hadn't felt in years. So yes, it was very real. It was so real that it made me wonder how I was going to give you up and tell you the truth.'

Kurt paused momentarily, trying to wipe his cheeks that had somehow become wet without him noticing, and missing how Blaine's demeanor had softened slightly from his angry look before. 'But I had to give you up, that was the plan… Then last night happened. And I realized that I could never voluntarily do it. But circumstance has done what I could not. And I'm sorry that you found out like this. I'm sorrier than you know.' He laughed ruefully. 'It seems like that's all I can say at the moment, doesn't it?'

'This isn't okay,' Blaine replied tiredly and resignedly, running a hand over his somewhat haggard face. 'I wanted an explanation and you gave me one. But that doesn't make everything magically okay.'

Kurt smiled sadly. 'I know it isn't. I don't expect it to be. I'm not really asking for your forgiveness – I neither expect it nor deserve it. But I still… I need you to know that I'm sorry for deceiving you and humiliating you, and anything else I might have made you feel. I'm sorry that any of this happened. Truly.'

Kurt then walked away without another look back, leaving Blaine standing in the middle of the busy street, trying to understand the turmoil of emotions that were threatening to overpower him at any second. Blaine didn't call out for Kurt to wait or to come back, and Kurt didn't expect that. All Kurt could hope was that the two of them could move on someday, and that Blaine would find it in him to forgive him when that day came.

**A/N: The end. Nah, just kidding, we've got another few chapters to go folks! Though we are coming near the end admittedly, which is sort of weird for me because I've never written and published anything so long on this website before. Huzzah for achievement! Anyway, hopefully you enjoyed that, and I think we're back to a sort of semi-normal pace again. Please review if you have the time and let me know your thoughts!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**A/N: Happy Valentine's Day to you folks. Not quite fluff, not quite angst. I felt that it was a happy medium for the day. Thanks to reviewers, and please continue to review if you have the time. Enjoy. :)**

Burt Hummel arrived promptly in town two days later. As soon as he turned on the TV to see a news article showing senator candidate Blaine Anderson being involved in scandal with hotel cleaner Kurt Hummel, he barely gave himself time to pack a bag and leave Carole a hurried note of explanation before he was out the door and on the way to the airport, passport and wallet in hand and a mind intent on being there for his son. His singular purpose was to do everything he could to help his son, and potentially pull out the old shotgun on Blaine Anderson if necessary, although he secretly hoped that it wouldn't come to that.

When he arrived in New York shortly after, he immediately sent Kurt a text to let him know that he was on his way to his apartment. He hadn't done so earlier because he knew that Kurt would point blank refuse to allow him to come up to visit him over something like this. Now that he was here however, he wouldn't be able to turn Burt away. He would have to tell him everything.

After Kurt answered the door to him a little under an hour later, Burt knew immediately that he had done the right thing. Kurt's pale and exhausted looking face told him everything he needed to know, and he quickly pulled his son into a bear hug before he had even gotten in the front door.

'I'm so glad you're here,' he heard Kurt choke out, and he said nothing in reply, just tightening his hold around him.

'I missed you son. Don't go this long without seeing me again okay? I'm gonna go say hi to Ty, then we'll put him to bed and we're going to talk about everything. Because you're not okay, so don't even bother pretending that you are.'

Kurt nodded in acquiescence, too tired to even pretend that that wasn't what he needed. He ushered his father through the front door before softly shutting it behind them.

Before he knew it, he was sitting at the kitchen table with his father, not unlike times back in Ohio while he was in high school, and telling him the whole story. He told him how he had gotten in over his head, how he regretted everything, how he was now being plagued by reporters. A few tears were shed when he described how Blaine found out about his job and the following confrontation. At one point he couldn't continue and his father put a large comforting hand over Kurt's slender one.

'It's okay buddy,' he said softly. 'I know. Someone filmed it on their phone and sent it to one of the news stations. I sort of know the jist of what happened between you. The question is, what are you going to do now?'

'I don't know dad,' Kurt replied, 'I really don't know. I've been fired and I have bills to pay, but who's going to hire me after this? I don't know what to do.'

'I tell you what Kurt; this isn't the end of the world. It definitely sucks, and I can't tell you that I know what's going through your head right now. But lie low for a week or two, wait for this thing to blow over and I'll stay with you until you can get back on your feet. You will get back on your feet, I can guarantee you that.'

'How do you know that?' asked Kurt tearfully.

'You seem to have forgotten what I taught you, and what you tend to tell Ty. Nobody pushes the Hummels around. It's easy to forget when you have people like Jesse bringing you down and stuff like this happening. But I know you better than anybody, and I know how determined you are. Don't give up. Things will get better.'

Over the next week, Kurt found out that this was true. It was strange not having work to go to during the day, although he still got up early to take Ty to school and then picked him up later on. Even though with all this free time he was in danger of depressing himself with sad thoughts about Blaine and his life, he actually found himself occupied most of the time. If his father wasn't encouraging them to go and do things around the city, he was singing again in the apartment. He couldn't remember the last time that he sang so much everyday, just practicing and letting his emotions out with the best form of catharsis available. It was a part of him that he had restrained for some time, and it was thoroughly refreshing to let it out again.

Right now, he wasn't okay. His career was in shambles as was his love life, and he couldn't see any permanent solutions to either. But his father had reminded him to believe in himself. It wasn't ridiculous optimism; he knew things couldn't improve overnight, and that he had a lot of hard work to do in order to put things right again. But he was realistic, and that meant knowing that things were temporary and would have to get better eventually. When exactly were there permanent solutions to the difficult things in life anyway? And the harder he tried, the faster this change would come. Kurt began to smile again. He didn't lose everything. He still had Ty, his father and his self-respect. All he had to do was expand from there.

VvVvVvVvVv

Around a week after Burt had arrived in New York, Blaine Anderson found his fingers tightly curled around a paperclip in his trouser pocket, his mind occupied with thoughts of Kurt. He was in the lobby of some anonymous, bland looking building, large enough to accommodate a press conference. He flexed his fingers, trying to shake his anxiety and get a hold of himself, although he was not successful in this endeavor. Kurt's revelation had shaken him to the core; it still shocked him even a week after the revelation. The one person he thought who was utterly honest with him ended up being the person who had lied to him the most, and it deeply hurt to know that he had misjudged him so badly.

And yet, part of Blaine told him to forgive and forget. Kurt's words still rung in his ears and through this conciliatory part of him – 'Even you wouldn't have looked down at someone as lowly as me.' Was it true? Would he have really seen Kurt for the wonderful person that he was? Yes, Blaine thought angrily, I would have appreciated him, and his _honesty_. He couldn't reconcile his former view of Kurt with his current one, and it tore him up inside. Just what was he supposed to think? How could he ever move on from this? Perhaps what Kurt had done had gone too far, maybe there was no way to move past this.

Either way he needed time to think, because right now, his head was a mess.

He could vaguely hear Wes telling the press in front of him that behaviour such as bombarding Kurt's apartment building in an attempt to get interviews was not acceptable. Blaine couldn't help feeling slightly bad about that, he remembered how scared and confused Kurt had seemed when they were attacked by reporters when they first met. Unless he was faking that too, Blaine added bitterly.

He looked up to see Wes staring at him expectantly. Oh right, it was time to make his statement now. They had decided that this was the best way to bring the matter to a close. It would allow Kurt and Blaine time to move on, and hopefully refocus attention back on Blaine's political campaign, which had suffered somewhat from this scandal. Wes had been rather good about the whole thing after initially panicking at the Warbler. He had quickly started damage control, and for once had decided not to give Blaine the 'I told you so' speech that he so often performed.

Blaine stepped up to the podium and the microphone, aware of the sound of cameras in the otherwise silent room. He cleared his throat and looked down at the notes in front of him, a combination of Wes' words and his own. Blaine gave the paperclip one last squeeze before launching into his speech.

'Good morning. I'd like to make a short statement, and it will be all I have to say about this… this invasion of my privacy. I happened to meet Mr. Hummel and his son during my stay at the Warbler hotel in New York. And we became friends. I have friends from all walks of life and my only regret in this instance is that one of them, Mr. Hummel, was subjected to the scrutiny and innuendo of the media as a result of that friendship. Following this press conference, any discussion on this matter will be closed and I ask you to respect my, and Mr. Hummel's, privacy. Thank you.'

He stepped away from the podium, feeling somewhat relieved. It was unusual, he felt that he had glossed over what Kurt had done and made him feel, and yet, he felt good about doing so. While he was still very angry and disappointed with the man, he was comforted to know that this didn't result in descending to crude or vindictive behaviour. He only hoped that Kurt saw his speech and knew what to make of it.

His hope came to pass later that day when Kurt watched him speak on his television with his father that night. He watched with a sad smile, feeling that he had been treated much kinder than he deserved. Burt grasped his hand again during the statement, and smiled kindly at him. Things would be alright in time for all of them.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**A/N: **Apologies that I didn't give you an update last week, but I have good tidings - this is the penultimate chapter and the ultimate chapter has already been written! So basically, this story will be completed by the end of the week! Excited? I bet you are. :P Please review and let me know what you think and enjoy this penultimate chapter! (Oh and on a side note, if someone could explain single line breaks to me, I'd be very much obliged. The amount of times I've pressed shift and enter without results is killing me slowly...)

**Glee_Glee_Glee_Glee_Glee**

When Burt finally returned back to Ohio he left behind a much improved Kurt who had a job interview lined up and a much more optimistic exterior, although he was still far from being in perfect health. Obviously he was still upset over Blaine, and sometimes he was extremely wracked with guilt. But of course, even when his father left he still had Ty with him. And when he succeeded in landing the part-time job at the coffee shop, he had something to fill his time at least for part of the day. It wasn't the most ideal situation to be in, but with some help from Burt and Carole he was getting by. Not to mention his other friends from the Warbler - Mercedes still kept in touch regularly, and it was in the company of such good friends that Kurt kept living and not just surviving in a stupor.

The weeks flew by and before Kurt knew it, it was November. He was reminded of this fact one morning when Ty, precociously reading the newspaper, asked if it was the nineteenth. He nodded absentmindedly, not even thinking to ask why Ty wanted to know. Instead, he finished his coffee and rushed them both out the door after looking at his watch, aghast. Kurt had been out of sorts that morning after reading the paper. As he slowly made his way home from Ty's school (which they had arrived at in the nick of time) he thought of what he had read. It had been a notice for open auditions for a musical that was going to performed off Broadway. It wasn't the biggest production, and a younger Kurt would have turned his nose up at it. But now... Now it was different.

He was still thinking of it throughout the day, and mentioned it to Ty that night when he was putting him to bed. After an encouraging smile from his son, Kurt decided that he would go. Just to see, for the experience. It's not like he expected to get a part or anything, he just wanted to remember the feeling of auditioning. It had sort of gotten lost in the last few years after his marriage and working in the Warbler, but now he felt ready to try again. He already had a job so what was the harm in going along? It's not like he had to give up his job and like he already said, it wasn't like he was going to get a part.

The auditions were the next day at lunchtime, but he luckily already knew the song he wanted to use, which was actually in the musical itself and was sung by the character he wanted to audition for. After Ty was asleep he went into his wardrobe and discovered the old box of sheet music he had kept out of sight and went through it all until he found the one he needed. He smiled fondly as he sifted through the music, remembering some of the songs and the memories attached to them.

The next morning he was surprisingly calm, not really all that nervous yet. Ty wished him luck before going into school, and Kurt smiled with appreciation. But his mind was so occupied with the audition that as he got the bus back to his apartment, he didn't notice Ty slipping out of the gates of the school and out into the busy street in the direction of the city centre.

_**Glee**_**Glee_Glee_Glee_Glee_Glee**

Blaine Anderson was at yet another press conference. They had become ever more frequent with each passing week and the election drew that little bit closer. Wes was happy with him for once. He said that his head was screwed on properly and was finally taking his campaign as seriously as required, and that meant that he had a real shot of winning. He was in the game and he was utterly focused, or so Wes thought.

Outwardly he seemed just fine, always keeping up his dapper appearance and sweet smile for the camera. But it wasn't like he was falling apart internally or anything of that nature either. He was moderately content, and he wasn't unhappy per say, and he sure wasn't losing any sleep over his campaign. Had it been at an earlier time of his life then he might have been on an utter high right now. But that was impossible in this moment, not while a name still followed him, imprinted indelibly in his mind.

Kurt Hummel

It had now been several weeks since they had last spoken, but that didn't stop Blaine from seeing him occasionally on the front of newspapers and magazines, usually as a cover photo for lewd stories, which had luckily stopped of late. Even when he didn't have Kurt's picture to look at however, that didn't stop him from remembering. His hair, his voice, his body had all been perfectly memorized in Blaine's head and he couldn't forget them. He didn't want to forget them.

He didn't know if he had truly forgiven Kurt yet, but he knew that he was no longer as angry as he had been before, and each day brought a growing desire to meet with him again and just talk. Kurt had been such a fixture and delight in his life for those few short weeks, and now he felt that he had cut part of himself away when he and Kurt had gone opposite ways. Although he hadn't noticed it so much at the time, clouded by his hurt and betrayal, it had become harder to bear as the days since he had seen Kurt drew longer.

He had thought several times of impulsively going to Kurt and doing… something. That was the problem; he couldn't envisage how that fantasy would play out in the end. Added to the fact that he no longer had Kurt's number and didn't know his address, it became easier just not to act on his urges. Addmitedly, he could easily get Wes or someone else to find out these contact details, but that would alert Wes as to how he wasn't as focused as he tried to let on. And he really did have the politics to focus on. He couldn't throw all that away now at the busiest time of the year, hell, the busiest time of his whole life. His career potentially rested on this election, and he couldn't blow it now.

And yet…

He told himself how important it all was, and all he could think of during this conference was Kurt. It was distractingly inconvenient. He shot a reassuring smile at Wes who was looking worriedly at him and came back to earth, strictly reminding himself not to zone out during the question period. Journalists apparently really went after you if you weren't paying them enough attention. He learned that the hard way early on in his career.

He began to answer questions, the majority of which he had heard before in some fashion, tiredly arguing against the same objections to his candidacy which he had heard countless times before. He guessed that on the bright side people were now beginning to accept his counterarguments.

Just as Wes was about to wrap up the session, a young sounding voice rose above the crowd.

"What about people who make mistakes? Should they be accepted the same way you want to be?"

Blaine looked up sharply, recognizing that voice anywhere. The sea of journalists had turned to look for the questioner.

"W-what?" Blaine stuttered.

Slowly at the back of the room, Ty Hummel got to his feet.

**Glee_Glee_Glee_Glee_Glee**

Ty had easily made it to where the press conference was being held, as it was close enough to the Warbler. His preplanning had also come in handy in this regard. He had managed to sneak in at the back just before it started, standing close enough to one of the reporters to make it look to the security guard that he was related to her.

He listened to the press conference progress with interest, his eyes fixed on Blaine the entire time. He had missed Blaine a lot, although he hadn't wanted to say it to his dad in case it upset him. His dad never shouted at him for bringing up Blaine, but he got this look in his eyes, which was so sad that Ty hated seeing it and decided not to talk about Blaine again. He had also decided to come up with a plan, which he was currently putting in action.

His hands shook slightly when he realized that he would soon have to speak in front of everyone. But he _had_ to; his plan would fail otherwise. He gripped the paperclip Blaine had given him long ago in his fingers, hoping that it would prevent him from humiliating himself. He trusted Blaine, and Blaine had said that it would him a better speaker. It had to work.

There was silence from the crowd and he finally took his cue. "What about people who make mistakes? Should they be accepted the same way you want to be?" he called out as loudly as he dared.

He saw people turning to look at him, but from the way that Blaine scanned the crowd he knew that Blaine didn't know where he was. He shakily stood to his feet and saw Blaine take a shuddery breath.

"Do you think that people who make mistakes should get a second chance? That they should be forgiven? Wouldn't it be a pretty horrible world if we let one mistake define our lives?"

He heard the woman next to him whip out a notebook and a voice recorder, evidently recognizing who he was. But he ignored her, concentrating on Blaine with all his might, looking at him as earnestly as he could.

Finally Blaine answered. "Yes," he said softly.

"Then I think I know someone who would like to have a second chance," replied Ty tremulously. "Why wait?"

**Glee_Glee_Glee_Glee_Glee_Glee_**

Meanwhile, Kurt Hummel heard his name being called to go into the auditorium for his audition. He approached the door with trepidation and entered after a short moment of hesitation.

He walked down the steps approaching the stage while shooting a quick smile at the audition panel. He climbed the steps with shaking hands, remembering all too well that it had been several years since he had been up centre stage auditioning for a part.

He turned to face the panel, one of who spoke to ask him his name and what part he was auditioning for.

He cleared his throat before standing up as tall as he could. "My name is Kurt Hummel, and I'm auditioning for the role of Amos Hart."

As he turned to the accompaniest to give him a nod to begin, he missed the door opening and two people coming through it, one adult and one child, both seating themselves quietly in the very last row at the back.

Kurt turned back to face the (almost) empty seats again and then the spotlight was on him and everything else was in darkness.

The piano began to play.

Kurt opened his mouth to sing.

"_If someone stood up in a crowd and raised his voice up way out loud, _

_ and waved his arm and shook his leg, you'd notice him._

_If someone in the movie show yelled, "Fire in the second row! _

_This whole place is a powder keg!" __you'd notice him._

_And even without clucking like a hen everyone gets noticed, now and then. _

_Unless, of course, that personage should be invisible… Inconsequential… Me."_


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: You guys, last chapter as promised. You might recognize some canon elements. See you at the bottom of the page, enjoy! :)**

**Chapter 17**

_Cellophane, Mister Cellophane,_

_Shoulda been my name._

_Mister Cellophane,_

_'Cause you can look right through me, walk right by me,_

_And never know I'm there._

_A human being's made of more than air,_

_With all that bulk, you're bound to see him there,_

_Unless that human bein' next to you is unimpressive, undistinguished… You know who..._

_Cellophane, Mister Cellophane,_

_Shoulda been my name._

_Mister Cellophane_

_'Cause you can look right through me, walk right by me,_

_And never know I'm there..._

_I tell ya_

_Cellophane, Mister Cellophane,_

_Shoulda been my name._

_Mister Cellophane_

_'Cause you can look right through me, walk right by me,_

_And never know I'm there,_

_Never even know I'm there._

_Hope I didn't take up too much of your time._

Kurt said the last line with such an emotional depth he realized he never would have been capable of portraying a few years ago when he auditioned frequently. Perhaps that was why he had chosen this song, this character to audition for. The lyrics rang true for him now so much more than they ever did. This poignancy was not lost on anyone in the auditorium, especially himself. This is the person he had been for so long, the invisible person who was of no proper use. Well now he wanted to change that, he wanted to be seen again. And singing this song right now in this audition was his first step toward doing just that.

Kurt was broken from his thoughts by the sound of applause. He looked up to see a bewildered audition panel, who were equally at a loss as to who was the source of the clapping. Kurt squinted through the spotlight, trying to make out the vague outline of figures standing at the back of the hall.

Slowly he saw the figures emerging from the shadows and down closer to the stage. He saw Ty first.

"Ty? What are you doing here? You're supposed to be at school! Did Mercedes bring yo-"

He stopped talking abruptly when he saw that it wasn't Mercedes. It was a man. It was the last man he had expected to see. Then he did the first thing that came to mind.

He ran.

* * *

><p>He could vaguely hear Blaine's voice calling out after him, asking him to stop, but his feet had taken on a mind of their own. He doubted that he could have stopped if he wanted to. But he didn't really want to.<p>

He headed offstage and blindly went through a corridor, having no idea where he was going.

It wasn't long until Blaine caught up with him however, and caught hold of his arm. "Why are you always running away from me?" he asked softly. When he didn't reply, he released Kurt's arm and instead took his hand, leading them into one of the empty dressing rooms beside them. He shut the door softly, before turning his attention back to Kurt.

"How have you been?" he asked awkwardly.

Kurt looked up at him incredulously. "Really? We haven't seen each other for weeks and parted on less than good terms and that's what you say? Why aren't you shouting at me?"

"Why would I shout at you?" Blaine asked, utterly perplexed.

Kurt looked away. "You'd have every reason to. I would understand if… if you were still angry with me. If you don't intend to forgive me."

Blaine walked closer to Kurt, placing a hand over his. "Kurt, I think I stopped being angry with you a long time ago."

"Why are you here?" Kurt asked after a short pause with tears forming in his eyes.

"I wanted to see you for a while but I couldn't convince myself to do it. And then someone very dear to both of us came to my press conference today and told me that I should give you a second chance."

Kurt gave a watery laugh. "Oh Ty, god I'm gonna scold him for that later."

"Don't," said Blaine suddenly. Kurt became aware of his deep penetrating stare. "Don't scold him. I mightn't have come if he hadn't done it."

"You didn't answer my question, why _did_ you want to come?"

"Because I miss you," Blaine answered simply.

"I miss you too."

Blaine took a hesitant step forward, encouraged by Kurt's response. "Kurt I… the last few weeks without you have made me think a lot about everything, about you and me and this whole situation. I couldn't stop thinking about you. I was so confused about how I felt and I didn't know what to do about it. And then Ty came today and he told me that a world without second chances could be a pretty horrible world. He was right."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I want a second shot at this, at us. We can start again, everything out in the open. And then if it doesn't work out I can't say it wasn't because I didn't try, but if I never tried I'd never forgive myself. And when I saw you singing on that stage," Blaine said with words threatening to catch in his throat, "you were just so incredible, it felt like I had been searching for you for so long and I was finally seeing you for the first time. I wasn't seeing Jesse, I was seeing Kurt, Kurt Hummel. You moved me. God, you _move_ me so much. So, I was thinking, maybe we could start over?"

Kurt brushed his hand across his cheek to catch some stray tears that had fallen while Blaine spoke. "Why would you want it? After what I did, I don't deserve another chance."

"Why can't I be the decider of that?"

Kurt gave a watery smile. "I can't force you to change your mind?"

Blaine shook his head with a grin. Then he stuck out his hand and Kurt looked at it confusedly.

"Hi, I'm Blaine Anderson. Would you be interested in going on a date with me tonight and maybe get to know each other better?"

Kurt giggling slightly at Blaine's goofishness, but shook the hand offered and nodded.

"Now," Blaine continued, "how about you get back and finish that audition you ran out of and wow me and Ty some more?"

Kurt grinned. "I'd be delighted."

* * *

><p>Kurt finished his audition excellently, though not without laughingly explaining some of what happened, and was still on a high when he went out to dinner with Blaine later that evening. They talked and learned more about each other than they had in the entire time of their previous relationship at The Warbler. Kurt was so happy that he rang his father as soon as he got home that night and excitedly told a bemused Ty about everything that Blaine had said and done.<p>

Things only got better from there. They went out together every other day (sadly not more frequently because of Blaine's campaign) and Kurt felt wonderful now that he no longer felt the need to hide his true self from Blaine. It was an incredible feeling, one that Blaine was more than sharing. They talked freely about the childhood, their interests and loves, their feelings and their dreams. They wanted to know everything about each other.

When Blaine won his senator candidacy the following fortnight he and Kurt experienced their second 'first kiss' when in a moment of ecstasy, Blaine either forgot or didn't care about their newfound 'taking it slow' rules. There were no fireworks exploding, but they didn't need them; it felt pretty damn fantastic as it was. It felt even better this time now that everything was out in the open, and Blaine knew that this was the start of something great.

Their next milestone, the first time they made love in their new relationship, was after Kurt finished his opening night as Amos in the off Broadway show, not too long after Blaine had started his new job. Despite both of them being busy, they still found time for each other. Blaine was ready to burst with pride when he joined the crowd in giving a standing ovation after the last number. While Kurt didn't have the biggest part, he certainly didn't let that stop him from giving it his all, and Blaine was so blown away that he knew Kurt would soon have a brighter career ahead of him.

For the next year both of them worked hard at both their careers and their relationship, and to great avail. Blaine was winning even more support and successfully implementing policies, while Kurt began to get bigger and better roles. It wasn't long before they all moved in together, and along with Ty they felt like they were part of a real family.

And now, a year and a half since Blaine went to see Kurt at the audition, Blaine is anxiously waiting for Kurt to get home to their apartment where he has prepared dinner for two. He has a small box with a ring inside in his pocket, and he has never felt so nervous in his life because he knows that asking Kurt to marry him is the most important thing he'll ever ask in his life. But he doesn't need to worry; Kurt will say yes as soon as he can get the words out.

He could never have predicted this back when he first met Blaine, senator candidate, in the Warbler Hotel. That they would fall in love and marry would have sounded so foolish to him back then. But that night when he lies in bed with Blaine, blissfully and incandescently happy, he will smile and be glad that he was lucky enough to get a fitting end to his very own fairytale.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, I hope that in some way delivered and wasn't a horrendously bad ending. I hope people aren't too annoyed that the two didn't get together straight away in the audition scene, it just felt too early for Blaine to completely go back to their former relationship, I think he needed time to adjust to seeing Kurt as Kurt, and not as "Jesse". **

**I just want to say to you guys that this really is a big moment for me in a way - never before have I written, completed AND published something this long - nearly 26,000 words! So I thank you with all of my heart if you reviewed, alerted or even just read a chapter of this. It's not the best I've written and I may come back to it in time to edit, but I'm sort of proud of it nonetheless because I saw it through to the end.**** One or two shout outs to people - thanks to BM22OwenstinaKB for teaching me how to do a line break, you have no idea how much that is appreciated! ;) And a big thank you to the following who left reviews, lots of you leaving several which is so so kind! Apologies if I missed anyone in the list or if I spelled your username wrong -**

_BM22OwenstinaKB, Nadia Mayfair, Mbrattoo, Alice Itoko, KrziiIsMe, WaNderiNgDovE, Deathbycitrus-cd, elliek11, TerribleSpy, Supermegafoxyawesomehot7, Matilda9494, helpmehlpu101, gracebater, Kayf, Imagines, cole5148, leahmo34, xbabypenguinx, Klaine Is My Life, OrangeAppleJuice, Cloverfique, Kurtgirl900, Angellove76, Candeeta4u, Phamy_

**If anyone is interested I'll probably be posting a new Glee fic in the near future that I actually wrote a while ago. It's sort of meant to be like a fairytale with Blaine as Prince Charming and Kurt as... Well, I guess you'll have to read it to find out. :) ****Please review if you have any feedback for me whatsoever, it will all be appreciated! And (hint hint) I would love to make it to 80 reviews, that would be such an enormous milestone for me! But for now, I'm signing out and thank you for reading and to quote Kurt's audition song,**

**"Hope I didn't take up too much of your time."**

**X**


End file.
